Străinul/I.1
30px |link=Străinul/I.2 |alt=Înainte |Capitolul I.2 Cuprins: I.1, I.2, I.3, I.4, I.5, II.1, II.2, II.3, II.4, II.5 ro Partea întîi I Astăzi a murit mama. Sau poate ieri, nu ştiu. Am primit o telegramă de la azil: "Mama decedată. Înmormîntarea mîine. Sincere condoleanţe." Asta nu înseamnă nimic. Poate că a fost ieri. en Part One I MOTHER died today. Or, maybe, yesterday; I can’t be sure. The telegram from the Home says: YOUR MOTHER PASSED AWAY. FUNERAL TOMORROW. DEEP SYMPATHY. Which leaves the matter doubtful; it could have been yesterday. fr Première partie I Aujourd'hui, maman est morte. Ou peut-être hier, je ne sais pas. J'ai reçu un télégramme de l'asile : « Mère décédée. Enterrement demain. Sentiments distingués. » Cela ne veut rien dire. C'était peut- être hier. de ERSTER TEIL I Heute ist Mama gestorben. Vielleicht auch gestern, ich weiß es nicht. Aus dem Altersheim bekam ich ein Telegramm: «Mutter verschieden. Beisetzung morgen. Vorzügliche Hochachtung.» Das besagt nichts. Vielleicht war es gestern. it PARTE PRIMA 1. Oggi la mamma è morta. O forse ieri, non so. Ho ricevuto un telegramma dall’ospizio: “Madre deceduta. Funerali domani. Distinti saluti.” Questo non dice nulla: è stato forse ieri. es Primera parte I Hoy ha muerto mamá. O quizá ayer. No lo sé. Recibí un telegrama del asilo: "Falleció su madre. Entierro mañana. Sentidas condolencias." Pero no quiere decir nada. Quizá haya sido ayer. pt PRIMEIRA PARTE Hoje, a mãe morreu. Ou talvez ontem, não sei bem. Recebi um telegrama do asilo: "Sua mãe falecida: Enterro amanhã. Sentidos pêsames". Isto não quer dizer nada. Talvez tenha sido ontem. ---------------------- ro Azilul de bătrîni e la Marengo, la optzeci de kilometri de Alger. Voi lua autobuzul la ora două şi voi sosi în cursul după-amiezii. Astfel, voi putea sta de priveghi şi mă voi întoarce mîine seară. I-am cerut patronului meu două zile de concediu şi nu putea să mă refuze avînd o asemenea scuză. Dar nu părea încîntat. I-am spus: "N-am nici o vină". en The Home for Aged Persons is at Marengo, some fifty miles from Algiers. With the two o’clock bus I should get there well before nightfall. Then I can spend the night there, keeping the usual vigil beside the body, and be back here by tomorrow evening. I have fixed up with my employer for two days’ leave; obviously, under the circumstances, he couldn’t refuse. Still, I had an idea he looked annoyed, and I said, without thinking: “Sorry, sir, but it’s not my fault, you know.” fr L'asile de vieillards est à Marengo, à quatre-vingts kilomètres d'Alger. Je prendrai l'autobus à deux heures et j'arriverai dans l'après-midi. Ainsi, je pourrai veiller et je rentrerai demain soir. J'ai demandé deux jours de congé à mon patron et il ne pouvait pas me les refuser avec une excuse 10 pareille. Mais il n'avait pas l'air content. Je lui ai même dit : « Ce n'est pas de ma faute. » de Das Altersheim liegt in Marengo, vierzig Kilometer von Algier entfernt. Ich nehme den Zwei-Uhr-Omnibus und komme am Nachmittag an. So kann ich alles erledigen, und morgen abend bin ich wieder zurück. Ich habe meinen Chef um zwei Tage Urlaub gebeten; bei einem solchen Anlaß konnte er ihn mir nicht abschlagen. Aber einverstanden war er nicht, das sah man. Ich sagte sogar: «Ich kann nichts dafür.» it L’ospizio dei vecchi è a Marengo, a ottanta chilometri da Algeri. Prenderò l’autobus delle due e arriverò ancora nel pomeriggio. Così potrò vegliarla e essere di ritorno domani sera. Ho chiesto due giorni di libertà al principale e con una scusa simile non poteva dirmi di no. Ma non aveva l’aria contenta. Gli ho persino detto: “Non è colpa mia.” es El asilo de ancianos está en Marengo, a ochenta kilómetros de Argel. Tomaré el autobús a las dos y llegaré por la tarde. De esa manera podré velarla, y regresaré mañana por la noche. Pedí dos días de licencia a mi patrón y no pudo negármelos ante una excusa semejante. Pero no parecía satisfecho. Llegué a decirle: "No es culpa mía." pt O asilo de velhos fica em Marengo, a oitenta quilômetros de Argel. Tomo o autocarro das duas horas e chego lá à tarde. Assim, posso passar a noite a velar e estou de volta amanhã à noite. Pedi dois dias de folga ao meu chefe e, com um pretexto destes, ele não me podia recusar. Mas não estava com um ar lá muito satisfeito. Cheguei mesmo a dizer-lhe "A culpa não é minha". ---------------------- ro Nu mi-a răspuns. Atunci m-am gîndit că n-ar fi trebuit să-i spun asta. În fond, n-aveam de ce să mă scuz. Mai degrabă el ar fi trebuit să-mi prezinte condoleanţe. Dar mi le va prezenta, fără îndoială, poimîine, cînd mă va vedea în doliu. en Afterwards it struck me I needn’t have said that. I had no reason to excuse myself; it was up to him to express his sympathy and so forth. Probably he will do so the day after tomorrow, when he sees me in black. fr Il n'a pas répondu. J'ai pensé alors que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire cela. En somme, je n'avais pas à m'excuser. C'était plutôt à lui de me présenter ses condoléances. Mais il le fera sans doute après-demain, quand il me verra en deuil. de Er gab keine Antwort. Da fiel mir ein, daß ich das nicht hätte sagen sollen. Ich brauchte mich ja nicht zu entschuldigen. Vielmehr hätte er mir kondolieren müssen. Aber das tut er sicher erst übermorgen, wenn er mich in Trauer sieht. it Lui non mi ha risposto. Allora ho pensato che non avrei dovuto dirglielo. Insomma, non avevo da scusarmi di nulla. Stava a lui, piuttosto, di farmi le condoglianze. Ma certo lo farà dopodomani, quando mi vedrà in lutto. es No me respondió. Pensé entonces que no debía haberle dicho esto. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía por qué excusarme. Más bien le correspondía a él presentarme las condolencias. Pero lo hará sin duda pasado mañana, cuando me vea de luto. pt Não respondeu. Pensei então que não devia ter dito estas palavras. A verdade: é que eu não tinha que me desculpar: Ele é que tinha de me dar pêsames. Mas com certeza o fará, depois de amanhã, quando me vir de luto. ---------------------- ro Deocamdată e ca si cum mama n-ar fi murit. După înmormîntare, dimpotrivă , va fi un lucru încheiat şi totul va fi căpătat o înfăţişare oficială. Am luat autobuzul la ora două. Era foarte cald. en For the present, it’s almost as if Mother weren’t really dead. The funeral will bring it home to me, put an official seal on it, so to speak. ... I took the two-o’clock bus. It was a blazing hot afternoon. fr Pour le moment, c'est un peu comme si maman n'était pas morte. Après l'enterrement, au contraire, ce sera une affaire classée et tout aura revêtu une allure plus officielle. J'ai pris l'autobus à deux heures. Il faisait très chaud. de Einstweilen ist es fast noch so, als wäre Mama nicht tot. Nach der Beerdigung aber wird alles seine Richtigkeit haben und einen offizielleren Anstrich bekommen. Ich nahm den Zwei-Uhr-Omnibus. Es war sehr warm. it Per adesso è un po’ come se la mamma non fosse morta; dopo il funerale, invece, sarà una faccenda esaurita e tutto avrà preso un andamento più ufficiale. Ho preso l’autobus delle due: faceva molto caldo. es Por ahora, es un poco como si mamá no estuviera muerta. Después del entierro, por el contrario, será un asunto archivado y todo habrá adquirido aspecto más oficial. Tomé el autobús a las dos. Hacía mucho calor. pt Por agora é um pouco como se a mãe não tivesse morrido. Depois do enterro, pelo contrário, será um caso arrumado e tudo passará a revestir-se de um ar mais oficial. Tomei o autocarro às duas horas. Estava calor. ---------------------- ro Am mîncat la restaurant, la Céleste, ca de obicei. Toţi erau foarte trişti din cauza mea şi Céleste mi-a spus: "Avem numai o mamă". Cînd am plecat, m-au condus pînă la uşă. en I’d lunched, as usual, at Céleste’s restaurant. Everyone was most kind, and Céleste said to me, “There’s no one like a mother.” When I left they came with me to the door. fr J'ai mangé au restaurant, chez Céleste, comme d'habitude. Ils avaient tous beaucoup de peine pour moi et Céleste m'a dit : « On n'a qu'une mère. » Quand je suis parti, ils m'ont accompagné à la porte. de Ich aß wie gewöhnlich im Restaurant, bei Celeste. Ich tat allen sehr leid, und Celeste sagte: «Man hat nur eine Mutter.» Als ich aufbrach, begleiteten mich alle bis an die Tür. it Prima ho mangiato in trattoria, da Celeste, come al solito. Avevano tutti molta compassione per me e Celeste mi ha detto: “Di mamme ce n’è una sola.” Quando ho fatto per andarmene, mi hanno accompagnato alla porta. es Comí en el restaurante de Celeste como de costumbre. Todos se condolieron mucho de mí, y Celeste me dijo: "Madre hay una sola." Cuando partí, me acompañaron hasta la puerta. pt Como de costume, almocei no restaurante do Celeste. Estavam todos com muita pena de mim, e o Celeste disse-me "Mãe, há só uma”. Quando saí, acompanharam-me à porta. ---------------------- ro Eram cam zăpăcit pentru că a trebuit să urc pînă la Emmanuel să împrumut o cravată neagră şi o panglică de pus la mînecă. Lui i-a murit un unchi, acum cîteva luni. Am fugit ca să nu pierd autobuzul. Fără îndoială graba, goana, toate acestea, la care s-au adăugat zdruncinăturile, mirosul de benzină, reverberaţia drumului şi a cerului, m-au făcut să aţipesc. en It was something of a rush, getting away, as at the last moment I had to call in at Emmanuel’s place to borrow his black tie and mourning band. He lost his uncle a few months ago. I had to run to catch the bus. I suppose it was my hurrying like that, what with the glare off the road and from the sky, the reek of gasoline, and the jolts, that made me feel so drowsy. fr J'étais un peu étourdi parce qu'il a fallu que je monte chez Emmanuel pour lui emprunter une cravate noire et un brassard. Il a perdu son oncle, il y a quelques mois. J'ai couru pour ne pas manquer le départ. Cette hâte, cette course, c'est à cause de tout cela sans doute, ajouté aux cahots, à l'odeur d'essence, à la réverbération de la route et du ciel, que je me suis assoupi. de Ich war ein bißchen verlegen, denn ich mußte noch zu Emmanuel, um mir seinen schwarzen Schlips und seinen Armflor zu leihen. Er hatte vor ein paar Monaten seinen Onkel verloren. Ich lief, um den Autobus nicht zu verpassen. Diese Hast und das Laufen, dazu das Stoßen des Wagens, der Benzingeruch und das Blenden von Straße und Himmel hatten sicher schuld daran, daß ich einnickte. it Ero un po’ intontito perché ero anche andato su da Emanuele a farmi prestare una cravatta nera e una benda per il braccio. Lui ha perso suo zio qualche mese fa. Ho dovuto correre per non perdere l’autobus. La gran fretta, la corsa, certo è per questo, oltre alle scosse, all’odor di benzina, al riverbero della strada e del cielo, che presto mi sono assopito. es Me sentía un poco aturdido pues fue necesario que subiera hasta la habitación de Manuel para pedirle prestados una corbata negra y un brazal. El perdió a su tío hace unos meses. Corrí para alcanzar el autobús. Me sentí adormecido sin duda por la prisa y la carrera, añadidas a los barquinazos, al olor a gasolina y a la reverberación del camino y del cielo. pt Estava um pouco atordoado e tive que ir à casa do Manuel para lhe pedir emprestados um fumo e uma gravata preta. O Manuel perdeu o tio, há meia dúzia de meses. Tive que correr para não perder o autocarro. Esta pressa, esta correria, e talvez também os solavancos, o cheiro da gasolina, a luminosidade da estrada e do céu, tudo isto contribuiu para que eu adormecesse no caminho. ---------------------- ro Am dormit aproape tot drumul. Şi, cînd m-am trezit, eram înghesuit lîngă un soldat care mi-a zîmbit si care m-a întrebat dacă vin de departe. Am spus "da", ca să închei discuţia. en Anyhow, I slept most of the way. When I woke I was leaning against a soldier; he grinned and asked me if I’d come from a long way off, and I just nodded, to cut things short. I wasn’t in a mood for talking. fr J'ai dormi pendant presque tout le trajet. Et 11 quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais tassé contre un militaire qui m'a souri et qui m'a demandé si je venais de loin. J'ai dit « oui » pour n'avoir plus à parler. de Ich schlief fast die ganze Fahrt über. Als ich wieder wach wurde, lehnte ich an einem Soldaten, der mich anlächelte und fragte, ob ich von weither käme. Ich sagte «ja», um nicht viel reden zu müssen. it Ho dormito quasi tutto il percorso. E quando mi sono svegliato ero addossato a un militare che mi ha sorriso e mi ha chiesto se venivo di lontano. Ho detto “Sì” per non dover più parlare. es Dormí casi todo el trayecto. Y cuando desperté, estaba apoyado contra un militar que me sonrió y me preguntó si venía de lejos. Dije "sí" para no tener que hablar más. pt Dormi quase todo o tempo. E quando acordei, estava apertado de encontro a um soldado, que me sorriu e me perguntou se eu vinha de longe. Disse que sim, para não ter que voltar a falar. ---------------------- ro Azilul e la doi kilometri de sat. Am făcut drumul pe jos. Am vrut s-o văd pe mama imediat, dar portarul mi-a spus că trebuie să mă duc la director. Cum era ocupat, am aşteptat puţin. Portarul a vorbit tot timpul cît am aşteptat şi, în sfîrşit, am ajuns la director: m-a primit în biroul lui. en The Home is a little over a mile from the village. I went there on foot. I asked to be allowed to see Mother at once, but the doorkeeper told me I must see the warden first. He wasn’t free, and I had to wait a bit. The doorkeeper chatted with me while I waited; then he led me to the office. fr L'asile est à deux kilomètres du village. J'ai fait le chemin à pied. J'ai voulu voir maman tout de suite. Mais le concierge m'a dit qu'il fallait que je rencontre le directeur. Comme il était occupé, j'ai attendu un peu. Pendant tout ce temps, le concierge a parlé et ensuite, j'ai vu le directeur : il m'a reçu dans son bureau. de Das Altersheim liegt zwei Kilometer außerhalb des Dorfs. Ich ging zu Fuß dorthin. Ich wollte Mama sofort sehen. Aber der Pförtner sagte, ich müsse erst zum Direktor. Da der zu tun hatte, wartete ich eine Weile. Der Pförtner redete in einem fort, und dann bekam ich den Direktor zu sehen: Er empfing mich in seinem Büro - it L’ospizio è a due chilometri dal villaggio: ho fatto la strada a piedi. Volevo vedere subito la mamma, ma il portinaio mi ha detto che dovevo prima andare dal direttore. Siccome era occupato, ho atteso per un po’ e intanto il portinaio non smetteva di parlare. Poi ho visto il direttore: mi ha ricevuto nel suo ufficio. es El asilo está a dos kilómetros del pueblo. Hice el camino a pie. Quise ver a mamá enseguida. Pero el portero me dijo que era necesario ver antes al director. Como estaba ocupado, esperé un poco. Mientras tanto, el portero me estuvo hablando, y enseguida vi al director. Me recibió en su despacho. pt O asilo distava dois quilômetros da aldeia. Fui a pé. Quis ver imediatamente a mãe. Mas a porteira disse-me que eu precisava, antes disso, de falar com o diretor. Como estava com pessoas, esperei ainda um pouco. Durante este tempo, o porteiro não parou de falar. Depois, o diretor recebeu-me no seu gabinete. ---------------------- ro E un bătrînel firav, decorat cu Legiunea de Onoare. S-a uitat la mine cu ochii lui de un albastru deschis. Apoi mi-a strîns mîna pe care a ţinut-o atît de mult în mîna lui, încît nu prea ştiam cum să mi-o retrag. en The warden was a very small man, with gray hair, and a Legion of Honor rosette in his buttonhole. He gave me a long look with his watery blue eyes. Then we shook hands, and he held mine so long that I began to feel embarrassed. fr C'était un petit vieux, avec la Légion d'honneur. Il m'a regardé de ses yeux clairs. Puis il m'a serré la main qu'il a gardée si longtemps que je ne savais trop comment la retirer. de ein kleiner alter Mann mit dem Bändchen der Ehrenlegion. Er sah mich mit seinen hellen Augen an. Dann drückte er mir die Hand und hielt sie so lange fest, daß ich gar nicht wußte, wie ich sie wieder frei bekommen sollte. it È un vecchietto col nastrino della Legion d’onore. Mi ha fissato con i suoi occhi chiari, poi mi ha stretto la mano e l’ha tenuta così a lungo che non sapevo come fare per ritirarla. es Era un viejecito condecorado con la Legión de Honor. Me miró con sus ojos claros. Después me estrechó la mano y la retuvo tanto tiempo que yo no sabía cómo retirarla. pt Um velhote, que tem a Legião de honra. Fitou-me com uns olhos muito claros. Depois apertou-me a mão durante tanto tempo, que já não sabia como havia de a tirar. ---------------------- ro A consultat un dosar şi mi-a spus: "Doamna Meursault a intrat aici acum trei ani. Dumneata erai singurul ei sprijin." Am crezut că-mi reproşează ceva şi am început să-i explic. Dar el m-a întrerupt: "N-ai de ce să te justifici, dragul meu. en After that he consulted a register on his table, and said: “Madame Meursault entered the Home three years ago. She had no private means and depended entirely on you.” I had a feeling he was blaming me for something, and started to explain. But he cut me short. “There’s no need to excuse yourself, my boy. fr Il a consulté un dossier et m'a dit : « Mme Meursault est entrée ici il y a trois ans. Vous étiez son seul soutien. » J'ai cru qu'il me reprochait quelque chose et j'ai commencé à lui expliquer. Mais il m'a interrompu : « Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, mon cher enfant. de Er blätterte in einer Akte und sagte: «Frau Meursault kam vor drei Jahren hierher. Sie waren ihre einzige Stütze.» Ich glaubte, er wollte mir irgendwie Vorwürfe machen, und setzte zu einer Erklärung an. Aber er unterbrach mich: «Sie brauchen sich nicht zu rechtfertigen, liebes Kind. it Ha consultato un incartamento e mi ha detto: “La signora Meursault è entrata qui tre anni fa. Voi eravate il suo unico sostegno.” Ho creduto che mi rimproverasse qualcosa e ho cominciato a spiegargli. Ma lui mi ha interrotto: “Non avete da giustificarvi, caro figliolo. es Consultó un legajo y me dijo: "La señora de Meursault entró aquí hace tres años. Usted era su único sostén." Creí que me reprochaba alguna cosa y empecé a darle explicaciones. Pero me interrumpió: "No tiene usted por qué justificarse, hijo mío. pt Consultou um processo e disse-me: "A senhora sua mãe entrou para aqui há três anos”. “O senhor era o seu único amparo”. Julguei que me estava a fazer alguma censura e comecei a explicarlhe, mas ele interrompeu-me: "Não tem nada que se justificar, meu filho". ---------------------- ro Am citit dosarul mamei dumitale. Nu aveai cu ce s-o întreţii. Ea avea nevoie de o îngrijitoare. Salariile voastre sînt mici. Şi, la urma urmelor, era mai fericită aici." Am spus: "Da, domnule director". El a adăugat: "Ştii, avea prieteni, oameni de vîrsta ei. en I’ve looked up the record and obviously you weren’t in a position to see that she was properly cared for. She needed someone to be with her all the time, and young men in jobs like yours don’t get too much pay. In any case, she was much happier in the Home.” I said, “Yes, sir; I’m sure of that.” Then he added: “She had good friends here, you know, old folks like herself, fr J'ai lu le dossier de votre mère. Vous ne pouviez subvenir à ses besoins. Il lui fallait une garde. Vos salaires sont modestes. Et tout compte fait, elle était plus heureuse ici. » J'ai dit : « Oui, monsieur le Directeur. » Il a ajouté : « Vous savez, elle avait 12 des amis, des gens de son âge. de Ich habe die Akte Ihrer Mutter gelesen. Sie konnten nicht für sie sorgen. Sie brauchte eine Pflegerin. Ihr Gehalt ist bescheiden. Und alles in allem war sie hier schon glücklicher.» Ich sagte: «Ja, Herr Direktor.» Er fügte hinzu: «Sie wissen, sie hatte Freunde, Leute in ihrem Alter. it Ho letto la pratica di vostra madre. Voi non eravate in grado di provvedere ai suoi bisogni. Aveva bisogno di un’infermiera. Il vostro stipendio è modesto. E, in fondo, lei era più felice qui.” Ho detto: “Sì, signor direttore.” Lui ha soggiunto: “Capirete, aveva degli amici, persone della sua età. es He leído el legajo de su madre. Usted no podía subvenir a sus necesidades. Ella necesitaba una enfermera. Su salario es modesto. Y, al fin de cuentas, era más feliz aquí." Dije: "Sí, señor director." El agregó: "Sabe usted, aquí tenía amigos, personas de su edad. pt Estive lendo o processo da sua mãe. O senhor não lhe podia suportar as despesas. Ela precisava de uma enfermeira. O seu ordenado é modesto. E, no fim das contas, aqui ela era feliz. Disse: "Sim Sr. Diretor". Acrescentou: "Sabe o senhor, aqui ela tinha amigos, pessoas da mesma idade”. ---------------------- ro Putea să le împărtăşească preocupări care sînt din alte vremuri. Eşti tînăr şi ei i-ar fî fost urît cu dumneata." Aşa era. Cînd era acasă, mama îşi petrecea vremea urmărindu-mă în tăcere cu privirea. en and one gets on better with people of one’s own generation. You’re much too young; you couldn’t have been much of a companion to her.” That was so. When we lived together, Mother was always watching me, but we hardly ever talked. fr Elle pouvait partager avec eux des intérêts qui sont d'un autre temps. Vous êtes jeune et elle devait s'ennuyer avec vous. » C'était vrai. Quand elle était à la maison, maman passait son temps à me suivre des yeux en silence. de Sie hatten aus einer anderen Zeit her gemeinsame Interessen. Sie sind jung, da mußte sie sich ja bei Ihnen langweilen.» Das stimmte. Als Mama noch zu Haus war, verbrachte sie ihre Zeit damit, mich schweigend zu beobachten. it Con loro, poteva avere in comune interessi che sono di un altro tempo. Voi siete giovane e con voi doveva annoiarsi.” Aveva ragione. Quando era a casa la mamma passava il suo tempo a seguirmi con lo sguardo in silenzio. es Podía compartir recuerdos de otros tiempos. Usted es joven y ella debía de aburrirse con usted." Era verdad. Cuando mamá estaba en casa pasaba el tiempo en silencio, siguiéndome con la mirada. pt Partilhava com eles motivos de interesse que são de um outro tempo. “O Senhor é novo, e ao pé de si, ela aborrecia-se com certeza”. Era verdade. Quando estava lá em casa a mãe passava o tempo a seguir-me em silêncio com os olhos. ---------------------- ro În primele zile cînd a venit la azil, plîngea des. Dar asta din pricina obişnuinţei. După cîteva luni, ar fi plîns dacă ai fi luat-o de la azil. Tot din pricina obişnuinţei. Puţin şi din această cauză, în ultimul an aproape că nu m-am mai dus să o văd. en During her first few weeks at the Home she used to cry a good deal. But that was only because she hadn’t settled down. After a month or two she’d have cried if she’d been told to leave the Home. Because this, too, would have been a wrench. That was why, during the last year, I seldom went to see her. fr Dans les premiers jours où elle était à l'asile, elle pleurait souvent. Mais c'était à cause de l'habitude. Au bout de quelques mois, elle aurait pleuré si on l'avait retirée de l'asile. Toujours à cause de l'habitude. C'est un peu pour cela que dans la dernière année je n'y suis presque plus allé. de In den ersten Tagen im Heim weinte sie oft. Sie hatte sich noch nicht eingewöhnt. Ein paar Monate später hätte sie geweint, wenn man sie aus dem Heim wieder weggeholt hätte. Immer eine Sache der Gewohnheit. Eigentlich deswegen habe ich sie im letzten Jahr kaum noch besucht. it I primi giorni, all’ospizio, piangeva spesso. Ma era per via dell’abitudine. Dopo qualche mese, avrebbe pianto se l’avessero portata via di lì. Sempre per l’abitudine. È un po’ per questo che l’ultimo anno non ci sono andato quasi più. es Durante los primeros días que estuvo en el asilo lloraba a menudo. Pero era por la fuerza de la costumbre. Al cabo de unos meses habría llorado si se la hubiera retirado del asilo. Siempre por la fuerza de la costumbre. Un poco por eso en el último año casi no fui a verla. pt Nos primeiros dias do asilo, chorava muitas vezes: Mas era por causa do hábito. Ao fim de alguns meses, choraria se a tirassem do asilo, ainda devido ao hábito. Foi um pouco por isto que, no último ano quase não a fui visitar, ---------------------- ro Dar şi fiindcă asta îmi lua toată duminica - fără să mai pun la socoteală efortul de a merge pînă la autobuz, de a lua bilet şi de a face două ceasuri pe drum. Directorul mi-a vorbit mult. Dar eu aproape că nu-l ascultam. Apoi mi-a spus : "Presupun că vrei s-o vezi pe mama dumitale". en Also, it would have meant losing my Sunday—not to mention the trouble of going to the bus, getting my ticket, and spending two hours on the journey each way. The warden went on talking, but I didn’t pay much attention. Finally he said: “Now, I suppose you’d like to see your mother?” fr Et aussi parce que cela me prenait mon dimanche - sans compter l'effort pour aller à l'autobus, prendre des tickets et faire deux heures de route. Le directeur m'a encore parlé. Mais je ne l'écoutais presque plus. Puis il m'a dit : « Je suppose que vous voulez voir votre mère. » de Außerdem kostete mich das einen Sonntag - ganz abgesehen von der Rennerei zum Autobus, vom Lösen der Fahrkarte und der zweistündigen Fahrt. Der Direktor redete immer noch. Aber ich hörte ihm kaum noch zu. Dann sagte er: «Vermutlich wollen Sie Ihre Mutter sehen.» it E anche perché così perdevo tutta la domenica a parte la fatica di prendere l’autobus, comprare i biglietti, e fare due ore di viaggio. Il direttore mi ha parlato ancora. Ma io non lo ascoltavo quasi più. Poi mi ha detto: “Immagino che vorrete vedere vostra madre.” es Y también porque me quitaba el domingo, sin contar el esfuerzo de ir hasta el autobús, tomar los billetes y hacer dos horas de camino. El director me habló aún. Pero casi no le escuchaba. Luego me dijo: "Supongo que usted quiere ver a su madre." pt E também porque a visita me tomava o domingo todo sem contar o esforço para ir para o autocarro comprar os bilhetes e fazer duas horas de viagem. O diretor disse-me ainda mais coisas. Mas já quase não o ouvia. Em seguida perguntou-me: "Julgo que agora, quer ir ver a sua mãe?”. ---------------------- ro M-am ridicat fără să spun nimic şi el a luat-o înainte spre uşă. Pe scară mi-a explicat: "Am transportat-o la mica noastră morgă. Ca să nu-i tulburăm pe ceilalţi. Ori de cîte ori un pensionar de-al nostru moare, ceilalţi sînt nervoşi timp de două, trei zile. Şi asta îngreunează serviciul". en I rose without replying, and he led the way to the door. As we were going down the stairs he explained: “I’ve had the body moved to our little mortuary—so as not to upset the other old people, you understand. Every time there’s a death here, they’re in a nervous state for two or three days. Which means, of course, extra work and worry for our staff.” fr Je me suis levé sans rien dire et il m'a précédé vers la porte. Dans l'escalier, il m'a expliqué : « Nous l'avons transportée dans notre petite morgue. Pour ne pas impressionner les autres. Chaque fois qu'un pensionnaire meurt, les autres sont nerveux pendant deux ou trois jours. Et ça rend le service difficile. » de Ich stand wortlos auf, und er ging vor mir her, zur Tür. Auf der Treppe erklärte er: «Wir haben sie in unsere kleine Leichenhalle gebracht. Damit die anderen sich nicht aufregen. Immer, wenn ein Heiminsasse stirbt, sind die anderen zwei bis drei Tage lang nervös. Und das erschwert die Arbeit.» it Mi sono alzato senza dir nulla e lui si è avviato per primo verso la porta. Scendendo le scale, mi ha spiegato: “L’abbiamo trasportata nel nostro piccolo obitorio. È per non impressionare gli altri. Ogni volta che un pensionante muore, gli altri sono nervosi per due o tre giorni, e questo rende difficile il servizio.” es Me levanté sin decir nada, y salió delante de mí. En la escalera me explicó: "La hemos llevado a nuestro pequeño depósito. Para no impresionar a los otros. Cada vez que un pensionista muere, los otros se sienten nerviosos durante dos o tres días. Y dificulta el servicio." pt Levantei-me sem dizer nada e acompanhei-o até à porta. Nas escadas, explicou-me: "Leva mo-la para a nossa morgue particular. Para não impressionar os outros. Cada vez que algum morre, os outros ficam nervosos durante dois ou três dias, o que torna o serviço difícil". ---------------- ro Am trecut printr-o curte în care sporovăiau în grupuri o mulţime de bătrîni. Cînd treceam noi, tăceau. Iar în spatele nostru discuţiile începeau din nou. Ai fi zis o pălăvrăgeală indistinctă, de papagali. en We crossed a courtyard where there were a number of old men, talking amongst themselves in little groups. They fell silent as we came up with them. Then, behind our backs, the chattering began again. Their voices reminded me of parakeets in a cage, only the sound wasn’t quite so shrill. fr Nous avons traversé 13 une cour où il y avait beaucoup de vieillards, bavardant par petits groupes. Ils se taisaient quand nous passions. Et derrière nous, les conversations reprenaient. On aurait dit d'un jacassement assourdi de perruches. de Wir gingen über einen Hof, auf dem viele alte Leute in kleinen Gruppen miteinander plauderten. Aber als wir an ihnen vorbeikamen, schwiegen sie. Hinter uns gingen die Unterhaltungen wieder weiter. Wie gedämpftes PapageienGeplapper. it Abbiamo attraversato un cortile dove c’erano molti vecchi che chiacchieravano a piccoli gruppi. Al nostro passaggio, smettevano di parlare. E dietro a noi le conversazioni riprendevano. Come un cicaleccio sordo di pappagalli. es Atravesamos un patio en donde había muchos ancianos, charlando en pequeños grupos. Callaban cuando pasábamos. Y reanudaban las conversaciones detrás de nosotros. Hubiérase dicho un sordo parloteo de cotorras. pt Atravessamos um pátio onde havia muitos velhos, conversando em grupos, uns com os outros. Ao passarmos, calavam-se. E atrás de nós as conversas recomeçavam. Dir-se-ia um papaguear atordoado de periquitos. ---------------------- ro La intrarea unei clădiri micuţe, directorul s-a despărţit de mine: "Te las, domnule Meursault. Stau la dispoziţia dumitale, în biroul meu. În principiu, înmormîntarea este fixată pentru ora zece dimineaţa. Ne-am gîndit că astfel o vei putea priveghea pe dispărută. en The warden stopped outside the entrance of a small, low building. “So here I leave you, Monsieur Meursault. If you want me for anything, you’ll find me in my office. We propose to have the funeral tomorrow morning. That will enable you to spend the night beside your mother’s coffin, as no doubt you would wish to do. fr À la porte d'un petit bâtiment, le directeur m'a quitté : « Je vous laisse, monsieur Meursault. Je suis à votre disposition dans mon bureau. En principe, l'enterrement est fixé à dix heures du matin. Nous avons pensé que vous pourrez ainsi veiller la disparue. de An der Tür eines kleinen Gebäudes verließ mich der Direktor: «Ich muß jetzt gehen, Herr Meursault. Ich stehe in meinem Büro zu Ihrer Verfügung. Die Beerdigungen finden grundsätzlich zehn Uhr vormittags statt. So können Sie die Nacht über bei der Verblichenen wachen. it Davanti alla porta di un piccolo edificio, il direttore mi ha salutato: “Vi lascio, signor Meursault. Sono a vostra disposizione nel mio ufficio. I funerali sono fissati per domattina alle dieci: abbiamo pensato che così potrete vegliare la scomparsa. es En la puerta de un pequeño edificio el director me abandonó: "Le dejo a usted, señor Meursault. Estoy a su disposición en mi despacho. En principio, el entierro está fijado para las diez de la mañana. Hemos pensado que así podría usted velar a la difunta. pt À porta de uma pequena construção, o diretor deixou-me. "Deixo-o agora, senhor Meursault". Estou às ordens, no escritório. Em princípio, o enterro estava marcado para as dez horas da manhã. Pensamos que o Senhor podia assim passar a noite a velar. ---------------------- ro Numai un cuvînt: mama dumitale şi-a exprimat, pare-se, deseori faţă de tovarăşii ei dorinţa de a i se face înmormîntare religioasă. M-am îngrijit de cele necesare. Dar voiam să te pun la curent". I-am mulţumit. Cît trăise, măicuţa, fără să fie necredincioasă, nu se gîndise niciodată la religie. en Just one more thing; I gathered from your mother’s friends that she wished to be buried with the rites of the Church. I’ve made arrangements for this; but I thought I should let you know.” I thanked him. So far as I knew, my mother, though not a professed atheist, had never given a thought to religion in her life. fr Un dernier mot : votre mère a, paraît-il, exprimé souvent à ses compagnons le désir d'être enterrée religieusement. J'ai pris sur moi, de faire le nécessaire. Mais je voulais vous en informer. » Je l'ai remercié. Maman, sans être athée, n'avait jamais pensé de son vivant à la religion. de Noch eins: Ihre Mutter hat, wie es scheint, ihren Gefährtinnen gegenüber oft den Wunsch geäußert, kirchlich beerdigt zu werden. Ich habe das Notwendige veranlaßt. Ich wollte Sie nur davon in Kenntnis setzen.» Ich bedankte mich bei ihm. Wenn Mama auch nicht gottlos war, so hatte sie sich zu ihren Lebzeiten doch nie viel um Religion gekümmert. it Un’ultima cosa. Pare che vostra madre abbia sovente espresso ai suoi compagni il desiderio di essere sepolta religiosamente. Mi sono occupato io di tutto il necessario. Ma volevo avvertirvi.” L’ho ringraziato. La mamma, senza essere atea, non aveva mai pensato alla religione in vita sua. es Una última palabra: según parece, su madre expresó a menudo a sus compañeros el deseo de ser enterrada religiosamente. He tomado a mi cargo hacer lo necesario. Pero quería informar a usted." Le di las gracias. Mamá, sin ser atea, jamás había pensado en la religión mientras vivió. pt Uma última coisa: parece que a sua mãe exprimiu várias vezes aos amigos o desejo de ter um enterro religioso. - Tomei à minha conta este encargo. Mas queria pô-lo a par. Agradeci-lhe. Embora sem ser atéia, enquanto viva a mãe nunca pensara na religião: ---------------------- ro Am intrat. Era o sală foarte luminoasă, văruită, cu plafon de sticlă. Drept mobile, scaune şi capre în formă de X. Pe două din ele era aşezat, în mijlocul sălii, un sicriu alb cu capacul pus. Se vedeau numai şuruburile încă nestrînse, sclipind pe scîndurile vopsite cu coajă de nucă. en I entered the mortuary. It was a bright, spotlessly clean room, with whitewashed walls and a big skylight. The furniture consisted of some chairs and trestles. Two of the latter stood open in the center of the room and the coffin rested on them. The lid was in place, but the screws had been given only a few turns and their nickeled heads stuck out above the wood, which was stained dark walnut. fr Je suis entré. C'était une salle très claire, blanchie à la chaux et recouverte d'une verrière. Elle était meublée de chaises et de chevalets en forme de X. Deux d'entre eux, au centre, supportaient une bière recouverte de son couvercle. On voyait seulement des vis brillantes, à peine enfoncées, se détacher sur les planches passées au brou de noix. de Ich ging hinein. Es war ein sehr heller, kalkweiß getünchter Raum mit einem Glasdach. Darin standen Stühle und x-förmige Böcke. Zwei dieser Böcke standen in der Mitte und trugen einen Sarg, dessen Schraubdeckel geschlossen war. Nur sah man, daß die blanken Schrauben an den nußbraunen Brettern kaum eingedreht waren. it Sono entrato. Era una stanza molto chiara, imbiancata a calce e coperta da una vetrata. Il mobilio era composto di seggiole e cavalletti a forma di X. Due di questi, al centro, reggevano una bara chiusa col suo coperchio. Sulle assi dipinte color noce spiccavano alcune viti lucide conficcate soltanto un poco. es Entré. Era una sala muy clara, blanqueada a la cal, con techo de vidrio. Estaba amueblada con sillas y caballetes en forma de X. En el centro de la sala, dos caballetes sostenían un féretro cerrado con la tapa. Sólo se veían los tornillos relucientes, hundidos apenas, destacándose sobre las tapas pintadas de nogalina. pt Entrei: Era uma sala muito clara, caiada, e coberta por uma vidraça. Mobiliavam-na algumas cadeiras e cavaletes em forma de X. Dois deles, ao meio da sala, suportavam um caixão coberto. Viam-se apenas parafusos brilhantes, mal enterrados, destacando-se da madeira pintada de casca de noz. ---------------------- ro Lîngă sicriu stătea o infirmieră arabă în halat alb, legată la cap cu o basma colorată. În clipa aceea, portarul a apărut în spatele meu. Alergase pesemne. S-a cam bîlbîit: "Am acoperit-o, dar trebuie să deşurubez capacul ca s-o puteţi vedea". en An Arab woman—a nurse, I supposed—was sitting beside the bier; she was wearing a blue smock and had a rather gaudy scarf wound round her hair. Just then the keeper came up behind me. He’d evidently been running, as he was a little out of breath. “We put the lid on, but I was told to unscrew it when you came, so that you could see her.” fr Près de la bière, il y avait une infirmière 14 arabe en sarrau blanc, un foulard de couleur vive sur la tête. À ce moment, le concierge est entré derrière mon dos. Il avait dû courir. Il a bégayé un peu : « On l'a couverte, mais je dois dévisser la bière pour que vous puissiez la voir. » de Bei dem Sarg saß eine arabische Krankenschwester in weißem Kittel und mit grellfarbenem Kopftuch. In diesem Augenblick kam hinter mir der Pförtner herein. Er schien sich sehr beeilt zu haben. Er rang ein bißchen nach Luft: «Der Sarg wurde geschlossen, aber ich brauche ihn nur aufzuschrauben, damit Sie sie sehen können.» it Accanto alla bara c’era un’infermiera araba in camice bianco, con in testa un fazzoletto a colori sgargianti. In quel momento, alle mie spalle, è entrato il portinaio. Doveva aver fatto una corsa. Mi ha detto balbettando un po’: “L’hanno coperta, ma devo svitare la cassa perché voi possiate vederla.” es Junto al féretro estaba una enfermera árabe, con blusa blanca y un pañuelo de color vivo en la cabeza. En ese momento el portero entró por detrás de mí. Debió de haber corrido. Tartamudeó un poco: "La hemos tapado, pero voy a destornillar el cajón para que usted pueda verla." pt Perto do caixão estava uma enfermeira árabe, de bata branca, com um lenço colorido na cabeça. Neste momento, o porteiro entrou por detrás de mim. Devia ter corrido: Gaguejou. "Fecharam-no, mas eu vou desparafusá-lo, para que o senhor a possa ver". ---------------------- ro Se apropia de sicriu cînd l-am oprit. Mi-a spus: "Nu vreţi ?" Am răspuns: "Nu !" El s-a oprit şi eu mă simţeam prost pentru că îmi dădeam seama că n-ar fi trebuit să spun asta. en While he was going up to the coffin I told him not to trouble. “Eh? What’s that?” he exclaimed. “You don’t want me to ...?” “No,” I said. He put back the screwdriver in his pocket and stared at me. I realized then that I shouldn’t have said, “No,” and it made me rather embarrassed. fr Il s'approchait de la bière quand je l'ai arrêté. Il m'a dit : « Vous ne voulez pas ? » J'ai répondu : « Non. » Il s'est interrompu et j'étais gêné parce que je sentais que je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. de Er näherte sich dem Sarg, aber ich hielt ihn zurück. Er sagte: «Sie wollen nicht?» Ich antwortete: «Nein.» Er unterbrach sich, und ich war verlegen, weil ich fühlte, daß ich das nicht hätte sagen sollen. it Si stava avvicinando alla cassa, ma l’ho fermato. Mi ha detto: “Non volete?” Ho risposto: “No.” Si è interrotto e io ero imbarazzato perché sentivo che non avrei dovuto dirlo. es Se aproximaba al féretro cuando lo paré. Me dijo: "¿No quiere usted?" Respondí: "No." Se detuvo, y yo estaba molesto porque sentía que no debí haber dicho esto. pt Aproximava-se do caixão, quando eu o detive. Disse-me: "Não quer?" Respondi: "Não". Calou-se e eu estava embaraçado porque sentia que não devia ter dito isto. ---------------------- ro După un timp, s-a uitat la mine şi m-a întrebat: "De ce ?", dar fără reproş, ca şi cum ar fi vrut numai să ştie pricina. Am spus : "Nu ştiu". Atunci, muşcîndu-şi mustaţa albă, a declarat fără să mă privească: "Înţeleg". en After eying me for some moments he asked: “Why not?” But he didn’t sound reproachful; he simply wanted to know. “Well, really I couldn’t say,” I answered. He began twiddling his white mustache; then, without looking at me, said gently: “I understand.” fr Au bout d'un moment, il m'a regardé et il m'a demandé : « Pourquoi ? » mais sans reproche, comme s'il s'informait. J'ai dit : « Je ne sais pas. » Alors tortillant sa moustache blanche, il a déclaré sans me regarder : « Je comprends. » de Nach einer Weile sah er mich an und fragte: «Warum?» Aber ohne Vorwurf, als wollte er sich nur erkundigen. Ich sagte: «Ich weiß nicht.» Da drehte er an seinem weißen Schnurrbart und meinte, ohne mich anzusehen: «Kann ich verstehen.» it Dopo un momento mi ha guardato e mi ha chiesto: “Perché”, ma senza accento di rimprovero, come se volesse informarsi. Gli ho detto: “Non so.” Allora, attorcigliandosi i baffi bianchi, ha dichiarato senza guardarmi: “Capisco.” es Al cabo de un instante me miró y me preguntó: "¿Por qué?", pero sin reproche, como si estuviera informándose. Dije: "No sé." Entonces, retorciendo el bigote blanco, declaró, sin mirarme: "Comprendo. pt Ao fim de uns momentos, ele olhou-me e perguntou: "Por quê?", mas sem um ar de censura, como se pedisse uma informação. Eu disse: "Não sei". Então, retorcendo os bigodes brancos, declarou sem olhar para mim: "Compreendo". ---------------------- ro Avea ochi frumoşi, de un albastru deschis, şi o faţă cam roşie. Mi-a dat un scaun şi s-a aşezat şi el ceva mai îndărăt. Femeia care stătea de veghe s-a ridicat în picioare şi s-a îndreptat spre ieşire. Atunci portarul mia spus: "Are un şancru". en He was a pleasant-looking man, with blue eyes and ruddy cheeks. He drew up a chair for me near the coffin, and seated himself just behind. The nurse got up and moved toward the door. As she was going by, the keeper whispered in my ear: “It’s a tumor she has, poor thing.” fr Il avait de beaux yeux, bleu clair, et un teint un peu rouge. Il m'a donné une chaise et lui-même s'est assis un peu en arrière de moi. La garde s'est levée et s'est dirigée vers la sortie. À ce moment, le concierge m'a dit : « C'est un chancre qu'elle a. » de Er hatte schöne hellblaue Augen, und sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet. Er schob mir einen Stuhl hin und setzte sich selbst ein wenig weiter hinter mir. Die Krankenschwester stand auf und ging zur Tür. Gleichzeitig sagte der Pförtner zu mir: «Sie hat Krebs.» it Aveva due begli occhi azzurri e la faccia un po’ rossa. Mi ha dato una sedia e anche lui si è messo a sedere, un po’ dietro a me. L’infermiera si è alzata e si è diretta verso l’uscita. In quel momento il portinaio mi ha detto: “È un cancro, quello che ha” es " Tenía ojos hermosos, azul claro, y la tez un poco roja. Me dio una silla y se sentó también, un poco a mis espaldas. La enfermera se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. El portero me dijo: "Tiene un chancro." pt O homem tinha uns bonitos olhos azuis claros e uma pele um pouco avermelhada. Deu-me uma cadeira e sentou-se também, um pouco atrás de mim. A enfermeira levantouse e dirigiu-se para a porta. Neste momento, o porteiro disse-me: "O que ela tem, é um cancro". ---------------------- ro Cum nu înţelegeam, m-am uitat la infirmieră şi am văzut că avea sub ochi o legătură care-i înconjura capul. În dreptul nasului, legătura era plată. Nu se vedea decît albeaţa bandajului pe obrazul ei. en I looked at her more carefully and I noticed that she had a bandage round her head, just below her eyes. It lay quite flat across the bridge of her nose, and one saw hardly anything of her face except that strip of whiteness. fr Comme je ne comprenais pas, j'ai regardé l'infirmière et j'ai vu qu'elle portait sous les yeux un bandeau qui faisait le tour de la tête. À la hauteur du nez, le bandeau était plat. On ne voyait que la blancheur du bandeau dans son visage. 15 de Da ich ihn nicht verstand, sah ich mir die Schwester genauer an und bemerkte, daß sie unterhalb der Augen eine Binde um den Kopf trug. Wo die Nase sein sollte, war die Binde ganz flach. Nur das Weiß der Binde war in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. it Siccome non capivo, ho guardato l’infermiera e ho visto che aveva sotto gli occhi una benda che le girava tutt’intorno alla testa. All’altezza del naso, la fasciatura era piatta. Non si vedeva nel suo viso che la bianchezza della benda di garza. es Como no comprendía, miré a la enfermera y vi que llevaba, por debajo de los ojos, una venda que le rodeaba la cabeza. A la altura de la nariz la venda estaba chata. En su rostro sólo se veía la blancura del vendaje. pt Não percebi o que ele dizia, até reparar que a enfermeira trazia por debaixo dos olhos uma ligadura que dava a volta à cabeça. No sítio do nariz, não se via nenhuma saliência. Apenas a brancura do penso, sobre a cara. ---------------------- ro După ce a ieşit, portarul a spus: "O să vă las singur". Nu ştiu ce gest am făcut eu, dar el a rămas în picioare, înapoia mea. Această prezenţă în spatele meu mă stingherea. en As soon as she had gone, the keeper rose. “Now I’ll leave you to yourself.” I don’t know whether I made some gesture, but instead of going he halted behind my chair. The sensation of someone posted at my back made me uncomfortable. fr Quand elle est partie, le concierge a parlé : « Je vais vous laisser seul. » Je ne sais pas quel geste j'ai fait, mais il est resté, debout derrière moi. Cette présence dans mon dos me gênait. de Als sie gegangen war, sagte der Pförtner: «Ich lasse Sie nun allein.» Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Bewegung ich machte, jedenfalls blieb er hinter mir stehen. Dieser Zeuge in meinem Rücken war mir peinlich. it Quando lei è uscita, il portinaio ha parlato: “Vi lascerò solo, adesso.” Non so che gesto ho fatto, ma lui è rimasto lì, in piedi dietro di me. Quella presenza alle mie spalle mi metteva a disagio. es Cuando hubo salido, el portero habló: "Lo voy a dejar solo." No sé qué ademán hice, pero se quedó, de pie detrás de mí. Su presencia a mis espaldas me molestaba. pt Depois dela sair, o porteiro falou: "Vou deixá-lo sozinho". Não sei bem que gesto fiz, mas deixou-se ficar em pé, atrás de mim. Esta presença nas minhas costas incomodava-me. ---------------------- ro Camera era scăldată într-o frumoasă lumină de asfinţit. Şi simţeam că mi se face somn. I-am spus portarului, fără să mă întorc spre el: "De mult eşti aici ?" A răspuns imediat: "Cinci ani" - ca şi cum s-ar fi aşteptat dintotdeauna la întrebarea mea. en The sun was getting low and the whole room was flooded with a pleasant, mellow light. Two hornets were buzzing overhead, against the skylight. I was so sleepy I could hardly keep my eyes open. Without looking round, I asked the keeper how long he’d been at the Home. “Five years.” The answer came so pat that one could have thought he’d been expecting my question. fr La pièce était pleine d'une belle lumière de fin d'après-midi. Deux frelons bourdonnaient contre la verrière. Et je sentais le sommeil me gagner. J'ai dit au concierge, sans me retourner vers lui : « Il y a longtemps que vous êtes là ? »Immédiatement il a répondu : « Cinq ans » - comme s'il avait attendu depuis toujours ma demande. de Der Raum war voll von schönem Spätnachmittagslicht. Zwei Hummeln schlugen summend gegen das Glasdach. Ich fühlte, wie ich schläfrig wurde. Ohne mich zu dem Pförtner umzuwenden, sagte ich: «Sind Sie schon lange hier?» Er antwortete sofort: «Fünf Jahre», als hätte er schon die ganze Zeit auf meine Frage gewartet. it La stanza era piena di una bella luce di pomeriggio inoltrato. Due calabroni ronzavano contro la vetrata e io mi sentivo vincere dal sonno. Ho detto al portinaio, senza voltarmi: “È molto tempo che siete qui?” Mi ha risposto immediatamente: “Cinque anni” come se avesse atteso da sempre la mia domanda. es Llenaba la habitación una hermosa luz de media tarde. Dos abejorros zumbaban contra el techo de vidrio. Y sentía que el sueño se apoderaba de mí. Sin volverme hacia él, dije al portero: "¿Hace mucho tiempo que está usted aquí?" Inmediatamente respondió: "Cinco años", como si hubiese estado esperando mi pregunta. pt A sala estava cheia de uma bonita luz de fim de tarde. Dois besouros zumbiam, de encontro à vidraça. E eu sentia-me invadido pelo sono. Disse ao porteiro, sem me voltar para ele: "Está cá há muito tempo?" Ele respondeu imediatamente: "Cinco anos", como se estivesse desde sempre à espera da minha pergunta. ---------------------- ro Pe urmă a pălăvrăgit mult .Ar fi fost foarte mirat dacă i s-ar fi spus că va sfîrşi ca portar la azilul din Marengo. Avea şaizeci şi patru de ani şi era parizian. În clipa aceea l-am întrerupt : "A, nu eşti de-aici ?" en That started him off, and he became quite chatty. If anyone had told him ten years ago that he’d end his days as doorkeeper at a home at Marengo, he’d never have believed it. He was sixty-four, he said, and hailed from Paris. When he said that, I broke in. “Ah, you don’t come from here?” fr Ensuite, il a beaucoup bavardé. On l'aurait bien étonné en lui disant qu'il finirait concierge à l'asile de Marengo. Il avait soixante-quatre ans et il était Parisien. À ce moment je l'ai interrompu : « Ah, vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? » de Dann redete er viel. Er hätte es sich nicht träumen lassen, daß er einmal als Pförtner des Altersheims in Marengo enden würde. Er war vierundsechzig Jahre alt und stammte aus Paris. Hier unterbrach ich ihn: «Ach, Sie sind nicht von hier?» it Poi ha chiacchierato molto. Sarebbe certo rimasto stupito se un giorno gli avessero detto che sarebbe andato a finire portinaio all’ospizio di Marengo. Aveva sessantaquattro anni ed era di Parigi. A questo punto l’ho interrotto: “Ah, non siete di qui?” es Charló mucho enseguida. Se habría que dado muy asombrado si alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría de portero en el asilo de Marengo. Tenía sesenta y cuatro años y era parisiense. Le interrumpí en ese momento: "¡Ah! ¿Usted no es de aquí?" pt Em seguida, pôs-se a falar sem parar. Muito se teria espantado se alguém lhe houvesse dito, no seu tempo, que acabaria como porteiro de um asilo, em Marengo. Tinha sessenta e quatro anos e era parisiense. Neste momento interrompi-o: "Ah, o senhor não é daqui?" ---------------------- ro Apoi mi-am amintit că, înainte de a mă duce la director, îmi vorbise de mama. Îmi spusese că trebuie să o înmormîntăm foarte repede, deoarece la şes e cald, mai ales în această regiune. Atunci îmi spusese că trăise la Paris şi că îi venea greu să-l uite. en I remembered then that, before taking me to the warden, he’d told me something about Mother. He had said she’d have to be buried mighty quickly because of the heat in these parts, especially down in the plain. fr Puis je me suis souvenu qu'avant de me conduire chez le directeur, il m'avait parlé de maman. Il m'avait dit qu'il fallait l'enterrer très vite, parce que dans la plaine il faisait chaud, surtout dans ce pays. C'est alors qu'il m'avait appris qu'il avait vécu à Paris et qu'il avait du mal à l'oublier. de Dann fiel mir ein, daß er mir, bevor er mich zum Direktor brachte, etwas über Mama gesagt hatte. Daß man sie sehr schnell beerdigen müsse, weil es in der Ebene, besonders in dieser Gegend, so heiß sei. Bei der Gelegenheit hatte er mir auch zu verstehen gegeben, daß er in Paris gelebt habe und Paris nur schwer vergessen könne. it Poi mi è venuto in mente che, prima di accompagnarmi dal direttore, mi aveva parlato della mamma. Mi aveva detto che bisognava seppellirla molto presto perché in pianura faceva caldo, soprattutto in quel paese. Era stato allora che mi aveva detto di aver vissuto a Parigi, e che faceva fatica a dimenticarselo. es Luego recordé que antes de llevarme a ver al director me había hablado de mamá. Me había dicho que era necesario enterrarla cuanto antes porque en la llanura hacía calor, sobre todo en esta región. Entonces me había informado que había vivido en París y que le costaba mucho olvidarlo. pt Depois lembrei-me de que, antes de me levar ao diretor, estivera a falar da minha mãe. Dissera-me que era preciso enterrá-la depressa, porque na planície fazia muito calor, sobretudo nesta terra. Fora então que me confiara ser de Paris e que dificilmente o esquecia. ---------------------- ro La Paris, se stă cu mortul trei, patru zile uneori. Aici nu ai timp, nici n-ai apucat să te obişnuieşti bine cu gîndul că a murit, că şi trebuie să alergi după dric. Nevastă-sa îi spusese atunci: "Taci din gură, astea nu sînt lucruri pe care să le spui domnului". en “At Paris they keep the body for three days, sometimes four.” After that he had mentioned that he’d spent the best part of his life in Paris, and could never manage to forget it. “Here,” he had said, “things have to go with a rush, like. You’ve hardly time to get used to the idea that someone’s dead, before you’re hauled off to the funeral.” “That’s enough,” his wife had put in. “You didn’t ought to say such things to the poor young gentleman.” fr À Paris, on reste avec le mort trois, quatre jours quelquefois. Ici on n'a pas le temps, on ne s'est pas fait à l'idée que déjà 16 il faut courir derrière le corbillard. Sa femme lui avait dit alors : « Tais-toi, ce ne sont pas des choses à raconter à Monsieur. » de In Paris bleibe man drei, manchmal sogar vier Tage mit dem Toten zusammen. Hier habe man keine Zeit, man habe sich kaum an den Gedanken gewöhnt, und schon müsse man hinter dem Sarg herlaufen. Seine Frau hatte ihn unterbrochen: «Sei doch still. So was brauchst du dem Herrn doch nicht zu erzählen.» it A Parigi si resta col morto tre giorni, persino quattro, certe volte. Qui non c’è tempo: non ci si è ancora abituati all’idea, che già bisogna correr dietro al carro funebre. A questo punto sua moglie gli aveva detto: “Sta zitto, ti pare che siano cose da raccontare al signore?” es En París se retiene al muerto tres, a veces cuatro días. Aquí no hay tiempo; todavía no se ha hecho uno a la idea cuando hay que salir corriendo detrás del coche fúnebre. Su mujer le había dicho: "Cállate, no son cosas para contarle al señor." pt Em Paris fica-se com o morto, às vezes três ou quatro dias. Aqui não há tempo, mal nos habituamos à idéia e temos logo que correr atrás do carro funerário. A mulher dele dissera-lhe então: "Cala-te, não são coisas que se digam ao senhor". ---------------------- ro Bătrînul roşise şi-şi ceruse scuze. Intervenisem spunînd: "Ba nu. Ba nu." Mi se părea adevărat şi interesant ceea ce spunea el. În mica sală mortuară, mi-a povestit că intrase la azil din sărăcie. en The old fellow had blushed and begun to apologize. I told him it was quite all right. As a matter of fact, I found it rather interesting, what he’d been telling me; I hadn’t thought of that before. Now he went on to say that he’d entered the Home as an ordinary inmate. fr Le vieux avait rougi et s'était excusé. J'étais intervenu pour dire : « Mais non. Mais non. » Je trouvais ce qu'il racontait juste et intéressant. Dans la petite morgue, il m'a appris qu'il était entré à l'asile comme indigent. de Der Alte war rot geworden und hatte sich entschuldigt. Ich hatte dann vermittelnd gesagt: «Lassen Sie ihn doch!» Was er sagte, fand ich richtig und interessant. In der kleinen Leichenhalle erzählte er mir, daß er als Bedürftiger in das Heim gekommen sei. it Il vecchio era diventato rosso e si era scusato. Io ero intervenuto per dire: “Ma no, ma no.” Quello che raccontava, io lo trovavo giusto e interessante. Nel piccolo obitorio mi ha spiegato che, era entrato all’ospizio come indigente. es El viejo había enrojecido y había pedido disculpas. Yo intervine para decir: "Pero no, pero no..." Me pareció que lo que contaba era apropiado e interesante. En el pequeño depósito me informó que había ingresado en el asilo como indigente. pt O velho corara e desculpara-se. Eu interviera para dizer: "Não, não..." Achava o que ele estava dizendo verdadeiro e interessante. Na pequena morgue ele confiou-me que entrara no asilo como indigente. ---------------------- ro Cum se simţea în putere, s-a oferit să facă această slujbă de portar. I-am atras atenţia că în definitiv era şi el un pensionar. Mi-a spus că nu. Mă izbise mai dinainte felul lui de a spune: "ei", "ceilalţi" şi mai rar "bătrînii", vorbind despre pensionari, dintre care unii nu erau mai în vîrstă ca el. en But he was still quite hale and hearty, and when the keeper’s job fell vacant, he offered to take it on. I pointed out that, even so, he was really an inmate like the others, but he wouldn’t hear of it. He was “an official, like.” I’d been struck before by his habit of saying “they” or, less often, “them old folks,” when referring to inmates no older than himself. fr Comme il se sentait valide, il s'était proposé pour cette place de concierge. Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'en somme il était un pensionnaire. Il m'a dit que non. J'avais déjà été frappé par la façon qu'il avait de dire : « ils », « les autres », et plus rarement « les vieux », en parlant des pensionnaires dont certains n'étaient pas plus âgés que lui. de Da er sich aber noch kräftig fühle, habe er sich um die Pförtner-Stelle beworben. Ich bemerkte dazu, daß er demnach Heiminsasse sei. Er verneinte. Mir war schon aufgefallen, daß er «sie» und «die anderen» sagte, manchmal auch «die Alten», womit er die Insassen meinte, von denen manche nicht älter waren als er. it Siccome si sentiva capace di lavorare, si era offerto per quel posto di portinaio. Gli ho fatto notare che in fondo era anche lui un pensionante. Lui mi ha risposto di no. Mi aveva già colpito il modo con cui diceva: “loro”, “gli altri”, e, più di rado, “i vecchi”, parlando dei pensionanti di cui alcuni non avevano certo più anni di lui. es Como se sentía válido, se había ofrecido para el puesto de portero. Le hice notar que en resumidas cuentas era pensionista. Me dijo que no. Ya me había llamado la atención la manera que tenía de decir: "ellos", "los otros" y, más raramente, "los viejos", al hablar de los pensionistas, algunos de los cuales no tenían más edad que él. pt Como se sentia ainda válido, oferecera-se para o lugar de porteiro. Observei que, no fim de contas, era também um pensionista. Disse-me que não. Tinha já reparado na forma como se referia a «eles», aos «outros», e mais raramente aos «velhos», falando de pensionistas, alguns dos quais não eram mais velhos do que ele. ---------------------- ro Dar, fireşte, nu era acelaşi lucru. El era portar şi, într-o oarecare măsură, avea drepturi asupra lor. Infirmiera a intrat în acel moment. Se lăsase dintr-o dată seara. Întunericul se întinsese brusc deasupra geamlîcului. en Still, I could see his point of view. As doorkeeper he had a certain standing, and some authority over the rest of them. Just then the nurse returned. Night had fallen very quickly; all of a sudden, it seemed, the sky went black above the skylight. fr Mais naturellement, ce n'était pas la même chose. Lui était concierge, et, dans une certaine mesure, il avait des droits sur eux. La garde est entrée à ce moment. Le soir était tombé brusquement. Très vite, la nuit s'était épaissie au-dessus de la verrière. de Aber das war natürlich nicht dasselbe. Er war Pförtner und stand in gewisser Weise über ihnen. In diesem Augenblick kam die Schwester herein. Plötzlich war es Abend geworden. Sehr schnell war über dem Glasdach die Nacht hereingebrochen. it Ma naturalmente non era la stessa cosa. Lui era portinaio e, fino a un certo punto, godeva dei diritti su di loro. In quel momento è entrata l’infermiera. La sera era calata molto presto. Molto presto la notte si era fatta spessa al di sopra della vetrata. es Pero, naturalmente, no era la misma cosa. El era portero y, en cierta medida, tenía derechos sobre ellos. La enfermera entró en ese momento. La tarde había caído bruscamente. La noche se había espesado muy rápidamente sobre el vidrio del techo. pt Mas não era a mesma coisa, evidentemente. Como era porteiro tinha direitos sobre os outros, em certa medida. A enfermeira entrou nesta altura. A tarde caíra muito depressa. Muito depressa, a noite escurecera, por detrás da vidraça. ---------------------- ro Portarul a învîrtit comutatorul şi eu am fost orbit de strălucirea neaşteptată a luminii. El m-a poftit să merg în sala de mese la cină. Dar nu-mi era foame. Mi-a propus atunci să-mi aducă o ceaşcă de cafea cu lapte. Cum mie îmi place foarte mult cafeaua cu lapte, am acceptat şi el s-a întors puţin după aceea cu o tavă. en The keeper switched on the lamps, and I was almost blinded by the blaze of light. He suggested I should go to the refectory for dinner, but I wasn’t hungry. Then he proposed bringing me a mug of café au lait. As I am very partial to café au lait I said, “Thanks,” and a few minutes later he came back with a tray. fr Le concierge a tourné le commutateur et j'ai été aveuglé par l'éclaboussement soudain de la lumière. Il m'a invité à me rendre au réfectoire pour dî- ner. Mais je n'avais pas faim. Il m'a offert alors d'apporter une 17 tasse de café au lait. Comme j'aime beaucoup le café au lait, j'ai accepté et il est revenu un moment après avec un plateau. de Der Pförtner drehte am Schalter, und das plötzlich aufspritzende Licht blendete mich. Er forderte mich auf, zum Essen in den Speisesaal zu gehen. Aber ich hatte keinen Hunger. Da erbot er sich, mir eine Tasse Milchkaffee zu bringen. Weil ich Milchkaffee sehr gern trinke, war ich einverstanden, und nach einer Weile kam er mit einem Tablett zurück. it Il portinaio ha girato l’interruttore e sono rimasto accecato dalla luce violenta e improvvisa. Mi ha detto che potevo andare al refettorio per la cena. Ma non avevo fame. Allora mi ha offerto di portarmi una tazza di caffelatte. Siccome il caffelatte mi piace molto, ho accettato e lui è ritornato dopo un istante con un vassoio. es El portero oprimió el conmutador y quedé cegado por el repentino resplandor de la luz. Me invitó a dirigirme al refectorio para cenar. Pero no tenía hambre. Me ofreció entonces traerme una taza de café con leche. Como me gusta mucho el café con leche, acepté, y un momento después regresó con una bandeja. pt O porteiro manejou o interruptor e eu fiquei por momentos cego pelo aparecimento súbito da luz. Convidou-me para ir jantar ao refeitório. Mas eu não tinha fome. Ofereceu-se, então, para me trazer uma chávena de café com leite. Como gosto muito de café com leite, aceitei, e ele voltou alguns instantes depois com uma bandeja. ---------------------- ro Am băut. Am simţit atunci nevoia să fumez. Dar am ezitat pentru că nu ştiam dacă pot s-o fac de faţă cu mama. M-am gîndit, navea nici o importanţă. Am oferit portarului o ţigară şi am fumat amîndoi. La un moment dat, el mi-a spus : "Ştiţi, prietenii doamnei, mama dumneavoastră, vor veni so vegheze şi ei. Aşa e obiceiul. en I drank the coffee, and then I wanted a cigarette. But I wasn’t sure if I should smoke, under the circumstances—in Mother’s presence. I thought it over; really, it didn’t seem to matter, so I offered the keeper a cigarette, and we both smoked. After a while he started talking again. “You know, your mother’s friends will be coming soon, to keep vigil with you beside the body. We always have a ‘vigil’ here, when anyone dies. fr J'ai bu. J'ai eu alors envie de fumer. Mais j'ai hésité parce que je ne savais pas si je pouvais le faire devant maman. J'ai réfléchi, cela n'avait aucune importance. J'ai offert une cigarette au concierge et nous avons fumé. À un moment, il m'a dit : « Vous savez, les amis de Madame votre mère vont venir la veiller aussi. C'est la coutume. de Ich trank. Dann hatte ich Lust zu rauchen. Aber ich zögerte, weil ich nicht wußte, ob ich das in Mamas Gegenwart durfte. Aber eigentlich war das wohl gleichgültig. Ich bot dem Pförtner eine Zigarette an, und wir rauchten. Irgendwann sagte er zu mir: «Übrigens werden die Freunde Ihrer Frau Mutter auch bei ihr wachen. Das ist so üblich. it Ho bevuto. Poi ho avuto voglia di fumare ma ho esitato perché non sapevo se potevo farlo davanti alla mamma. Ho riflettuto, e non aveva nessuna importanza. Ho offerto una sigaretta al portinaio e abbiamo fumato insieme. A un certo punto mi ha detto: “Sapete, gli amici della vostra signora madre verranno anche loro a vegliarla. È l’uso. es Bebí. Tuve deseos de fumar. Pero dudé, porque no sabía si podía hacerlo delante de mamá. Reflexioné. No tenía importancia alguna. Ofrecí un cigarrillo al portero y fumamos. En un momento dado, me dijo: "Sabe usted, los amigos de su señora madre van a venir a velarla también. Es la costumbre. pt Bebi. Tive então vontade de fumar. Mas hesitei, porque não sabia se o podia fazer diante da mãe. Pensei, e concluí que isso não tinha importância nenhuma. Ofereci um cigarro ao porteiro e fumamos os dois. A certa altura, disse-me: "Não sei se sabia, mas os amigos da senhora sua mãe vêm também velar. É o costume. ---------------------- ro Trebuie să mă duc s-aduc scaune şi cafea neagră." L-am întrebat dacă puteam să sting una din lămpi. Strălucirea luminii pe pereţii albi mă obosea. El mi-a spus că nu e posibil. Instalaţia era astfel făcută: ori toate, ori nici una. en I’d better go and get some chairs and a pot of black coffee.” The glare off the white walls was making my eyes smart, and I asked him if he couldn’t turn off one of the lamps. “Nothing doing,” he said. They’d arranged the lights like that; either one had them all on or none at all. fr Il faut que j'aille chercher des chaises et du café noir. » Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait éteindre une des lampes. L'éclat de la lumière sur les murs blancs me fatiguait. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible. L'installation était ainsi faite : c'était tout ou rien. de Ich muß jetzt für Stühle und schwarzen Kaffee sorgen.» Ich fragte ihn, ob man nicht eine der Lampen ausschalten könne. Das grelle Licht an den weißen Wänden machte mich ganz müde. Er sagte, das gehe nicht. Die Anlage sei nun einmal so: entweder alle oder keine. it Bisogna che vada a prendere delle sedie e del caffè nero.” Gli ho chiesto se si poteva spegnere una delle lampadine: lo sfolgorio della luce sulle pareti bianche mi stancava. Lui mi ha detto che non era possibile. L’installazione era fatta così: tutto o niente. es Tengo que ir a buscar sillas y café negro." Le pregunté si se podía apagar una de las lámparas. El resplandor de la luz contra las paredes blancas me fatigaba. Me dijo que no era posible. La instalación estaba hecha así: o todo o nada. pt Tenho que ir buscar cadeiras e café." Perguntei-lhe se não se poderia apagar uma das lâmpadas. O reflexo da luz nas paredes brancas cansavame. Respondeu-me que não era possível. A instalação fora assim montada: ou tudo ou nada. ---------------------- ro N-am mai luat seama la el. A ieşit, s-a întors, a aşezat scaunele. Pe unul din ele a îngrămădit nişte ceşti în jurul unui ibric. Apoi s-a aşezat în faţa mea, dincolo de măsuţă. Infirmiera şedea şi ea în fundul sălii, cu spatele. Nu vedeam ce face. Dar, după mişcarea braţelor, puteam să cred că tricotează. Era o vreme călduţă, cafeaua mă încălzise şi prin uşa deschisă pătrundea o mireasmă de noapte şi de flori. Cred că am aţipit puţin. en After that I didn’t pay much more attention to him. He went out, brought some chairs, and set them out round the coffin. On one he placed a coffeepot and ten or a dozen cups. Then he sat down facing me, on the far side of Mother. The nurse was at the other end of the room, with her back to me. I couldn’t see what she was doing, but by the way her arms moved I guessed that she was knitting. I was feeling very comfortable; the coffee had warmed me up, and through the open door came scents of flowers and breaths of cool night air. I think I dozed off for a while. fr Je n'ai plus beaucoup fait attention à lui. Il est sorti, est revenu, a disposé des chaises. Sur l'une d'elles, il a empilé des tasses autour d'une cafetière. Puis il s'est assis en face de moi, de l'autre côté de maman. La garde était aussi au fond, le dos tourné. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle faisait. Mais au mouvement de ses bras, je pouvais croire qu'elle tricotait. Il faisait doux, le café m'avait réchauffé et par la porte ouverte 18 entrait une odeur de nuit et de fleurs. Je crois que j'ai somnolé un peu. de Ich habe mich nicht mehr viel um ihn gekümmert. Er ging hinaus, kam wieder und stellte die Stühle zurecht. Auf einem Stuhl ordnete er Tassen um eine Kaffeekanne. Dann setzte er sich mir gegenüber, auf die andere Seite von Mama. Die Schwester saß mit dem Rücken zu uns im Hintergrund. Ich sah nicht, was sie tat. Nach der Bewegung ihrer Arme zu urteilen, strickte sie. Es war gemütlich. Der Kaffee hatte mich belebt, und durch die offene Tür strömte ein Duft von Nacht und Blumen. Ein bißchen war ich wohl eingenickt. it Poi non ho più fatto molta attenzione a quel che faceva è uscito, è rientrato, ha disposto delle sedie e su una ha messo parecchie tazze intorno a una caffettiera Poi si è seduto di fronte a me dall’altra parte della mamma. Anche l’infermiera era in fondo da quella parte, e mi voltava la schiena. Non vedevo quel che faceva, ma dal movimento delle sue braccia ho supposto che lavorasse a maglia. La temperatura era dolce, il caffè mi aveva scaldato e dalla porta aperta entrava un odore di notte e di fiori. Credo di aver sonnecchiato un po’. es Después no le presté mucha atención. Salió, volvió, dispuso las sillas. Sobre una de ellas apiló tazas en torno de una cafetera. Luego se sentó enfrente de mí, del otro lado de mamá. También estaba la enfermera, en el fondo, vuelta de espaldas. Yo no veía lo que hacía. Pero por el movimiento de los brazos me pareció que tejía. La temperatura era agradable, el café me había recalentado y por la puerta abierta entraba el aroma de la noche y de las flores. Creo que dormité un poco. pt A partir daí, não lhe prestei muita atenção. Saiu, voltou, arrumou as cadeiras nos seus lugares. Numa delas, empilhou as chávenas em volta de uma cafeteira. Depois sentou-se em frente de mim, do outro lado da mãe. A enfermeira estava ao fundo, de costas. Não via o que ela estava fazendo. Mas, pelo movimento dos braços, parecia-me que fazia malha. A temperatura era agradável, o café confortara-me e pela porta aberta, entrava um cheiro de noite e de flores. Creio que adormeci por alguns instantes. ---------------------- ro Un foşnet m-a trezit. Fiindcă închisesem ochii, albeaţa camerei mi s-a părut şi mai orbitoare. În faţa mea nu se vedea nici o umbra şi fiecare obiect, fiecare unghi, toate curbele se desenau cu o puritate de care te dureau ochii. en I was wakened by an odd rustling in my ears. After having had my eyes closed, I had a feeling that the light had grown even stronger than before. There wasn’t a trace of shadow anywhere, and every object, each curve or angle, seemed to score its outline on one’s eyes. fr C'est un frôlement qui m'a réveillé. D'avoir fermé les yeux, la pièce m'a paru encore plus éclatante de blancheur. Devant moi, il n'y avait pas une ombre et chaque objet, chaque angle, toutes les courbes se dessinaient avec une pureté blessante pour les yeux. de Ein Rascheln weckte mich. Weil ich die Augen geschlossen hatte, kam mir das Weiß des Raumes jetzt noch viel greller vor. Nicht einen Schatten sah ich, und jeder Gegenstand, jede Ecke, alle Linien zeichneten sich mit einer Schärfe ab, die das Auge verletzte. it È stato un fruscio a risvegliarmi. Dopo aver tenuti chiusi a lungo gli occhi, la stanza mi è parsa ancora più sfolgorante di bianco. Davanti a me non c’era neppure un’ombra e ogni oggetto, ogni angolo, tutte le curve si disegnavano con una purezza che feriva lo sguardo. es Me despertó un roce. Como había tenido los ojos cerrados, la habitación me pareció aún más deslumbrante de blancura. Delante de mí no había ni la más mínima sombra, y cada objeto, cada ángulo, todas las curvas, se dibujaban con una pureza que hería los ojos. pt Acordei, porque alguém roçou por mim. Por ter fechado os olhos, a sala pareceu-me ainda mais branca. Na minha frente não havia uma única sombra e cada objeto, cada ângulo, todas as curvas se desenhavam com uma pureza que me fazia mal aos olhos. ---------------------- ro Atunci au intrat în cameră prietenii mamei. Erau în total vreo zece şi se strecurau tăcuţi prin această lumină orbitoare. S-au aşezat fără ca vreun scaun să scîrţîie. Îi vedeam asa cum nu văzusem niciodată pe nimeni şi nici un amănunt de pe feţele lor sau de pe veşmintele lor nu-mi scăpa. en The old people, Mother’s friends, were coming in. I counted ten in all, gliding almost soundlessly through the bleak white glare. None of the chairs creaked when they sat down. Never in my life had I seen anyone so clearly as I saw these people; not a detail of their clothes or features escaped me. fr C'est à ce moment que les amis de maman sont entrés. Ils étaient en tout une dizaine, et ils glissaient en silence dans cette lumière aveuglante. Ils se sont assis sans qu'aucune chaise grinçât. Je les voyais comme je n'ai jamais vu personne et pas un détail de leurs visages ou de leurs habits ne m'échappait. de Ausgerechnet jetzt kamen Mamas Freunde herein. Alles in allem waren es etwa zehn, die schweigend in dieses blendende Licht hereingeschlürft kamen. Sie setzten sich, ohne auch nur einen Stuhl zu rücken. Ich sah sie, wie ich noch nie jemanden gesehen habe; keine Einzelheit ihrer Gesichter oder ihrer Kleidung entging mir. it E in quel momento, che sono entrati gli amici della mamma. Erano una dozzina in tutto e sfilavano silenziosamente in quella luce accecante. Si sono seduti senza che una sola delle sedie scricchiolasse. Li vedevo come non ho mai visto alcuno e non mi sfuggiva il minimo particolare dei loro volti e dei loro vestiti. es En ese momento entraron los amigos de mamá. Eran una decena en total, y se deslizaban en silencio en medio de aquella luz enceguecedora. Se sentaron sin que crujiera una silla. Los veía como no he visto a nadie jamás, y ni un detalle de los rostros o de los trajes se me escapaba. pt Foi nesse momento que entraram os amigos da minha mãe. Ao todo, eram uns dez, e passavam em silêncio, nesta luz tão crua. Sentaram-se sem que uma só cadeira rangesse. Eu via-os como nunca vira ninguém até então e nem um pormenor das suas caras ou dos seus fatos me escapava. ---------------------- ro Totuşi, nu-i auzeam şi-mi venea greu să cred în realitatea lor. Aproape toate femeile purtau şorţ şi cordonul cu care-şi încingeau talia le scotea şi mai bine în relief pîntecele bombat. Pînă atunci nu băgasem niciodată de seamă ce pîntecoase pot fi femeile batrîne. en And yet I couldn’t hear them, and it was hard to believe they really existed. Nearly all the women wore aprons, and the strings drawn tight round their waists made their big stomachs bulge still more. I’d never yet noticed what big paunches old women usually have. fr Pourtant je ne les entendais pas et j'avais peine à croire à leur réalité. Presque toutes les femmes portaient un tablier et le cordon qui les serrait à la taille faisait encore ressortir leur ventre bombé. Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué à quel point les vieilles femmes pouvaient avoir du ventre. de Nur waren sie nicht zu hören; ich konnte sie nur schwer für wirklich halten. Fast alle Frauen trugen eine Schürze, und das Schürzenband, das ihre Taille einschnürte, ließ ihren aufgetriebenen Leib noch stärker hervortreten. Bisher war es mir nie so aufgefallen, wie dickbäuchig alte Frauen sein können. it Eppure non li udivo e mi era difficile credere alla loro realtà. Quasi tutte le donne portavano un grembiale e il cordone che stringeva loro la vita faceva risaltare ancor di più il loro ventre rotondo. Non avevo mai osservato prima d’allora fino a qual punto le vecchie donne possono avere la pancia. es Sin embargo, no los oía y me costaba creer en su realidad. Casi todas las mujeres llevaban delantal, y el cordón que les ceñía la cintura hacía resaltar aún más sus abultados vientres. Nunca había notado hasta qué punto podían tener vientre las mujeres ancianas. pt Não os ouvia, no entanto, e custava-me a acreditar que tivessem realidade. Quase todas as mulheres usavam um avental e o cordão que as apertava na cintura, mais lhes realçava a barriga inchada. Nunca havia notado que as barrigas das mulheres velhas eram tão grandes. ---------------------- ro Bărbaţii erau aproape toţi foarte slabi şi purtau bastoane. Mă mira că nu vedeam pe obrazul lor ochii, ci numai o luminiţă lipsită de strălucire în mijlocul unui cuib de riduri. Cînd s-au aşezat, cei mai mulţi dintre ei m-au privit şi au dat din cap stingheriţi; buzele lor fiind în întregime devorate de gura fără dinţi, n-am putut să-mi dau seama dacă mă salutau sau dacă era vorba de un tic. en Most of the men, however, were as thin as rakes, and they all carried sticks. What struck me most about their faces was that one couldn’t see their eyes, only a dull glow in a sort of nest of wrinkles. On sitting down, they looked at me, and wagged their heads awkwardly, their lips sucked in between their toothless gums. I couldn’t decide if they were greeting me and trying to say something, or if it was due to some infirmity of age. fr Les hommes étaient presque tous très maigres et tenaient des cannes. Ce qui me frappait dans leurs visages, c'est que je ne voyais pas leurs yeux, mais seulement une lueur sans éclat au milieu d'un nid de rides. Lorsqu'ils se sont assis, la plupart m'ont 19 regardé et ont hoché la tête avec gêne, les lèvres toutes mangées par leur bouche sans dents, sans que je puisse savoir s'ils me saluaient ou s'il s'agissait d'un tic. de Die Männer waren fast alle hager und hielten Spazierstöcke in den Händen. An ihren Gesichtern fiel mir besonders auf, daß ich ihre Augen nicht sah, sondern nur einen stumpfen Schimmer in einem Nest von Runzeln. Als sie sich setzten, sahen die meisten mich an und nickten verlegen; bei ihrem zahnlosen Mund und den eingefallenen Lippen wußte ich nicht, ob sie mich grüßten, oder ob es sich um einen Tick handelte. it Gli uomini erano quasi tutti molto magri e avevano il bastone. Quello che mi colpiva di più nelle loro facce, è che non vedevo i loro occhi, ma soltanto un lume senza splendore in mezzo a un nido di rughe. Quando sono stati seduti quasi tutti mi hanno guardato e hanno scosso la testa imbarazzati, le labbra tutte mangiate nelle loro bocche senza denti, e non potevo capire se mi salutavano oppure se si trattava di un tic. es Casi todos los hombres eran flaquísimos y llevaban bastón. Me llamaba la atención no ver los ojos en los rostros, sino solamente un resplandor sin brillo en medio de un nido de arrugas. Cuando se hubieron sentado, casi todos me miraron e inclinaron la cabeza con modestia, los labios sumidos en la boca desdentada, sin que pudiera saber si me saludaban o si se trataba de un tic. pt Os homens eram quase todos muito negros e traziam bengalas. O que me impressionava nas suas fisionomias, era que eu não lhes via os olhos, mas unicamente uma luz sem brilho no meio de um ninho de rugas. Quando se sentaram, a maioria deles olhou-me e abanou a cabeça embaraçadamente, os beiços comidos pelas bocas desdentadas, sem que tivesse percebido ao certo se me estavam a cumprimentar, ou se era apenas um tic. ---------------------- ro Cred mai degrabă că mă salutau. În acel moment, am observat că erau cu toţii aşezaţi în faţa mea, clătinînd din cap, în jurul portarului. Am avut o clipă impresia ridicolă că veniseră să mă judece. en I inclined to think that they were greeting me, after their fashion, but it had a queer effect, seeing all those old fellows grouped round the keeper, solemnly eying me and dandling their heads from side to side. For a moment I had an absurd impression that they had come to sit in judgment on me. fr Je crois plutôt qu'ils me saluaient. C'est à ce moment que je me suis aperçu qu'ils étaient tous assis en face de moi à dodeliner de la tête, autour du concierge. J'ai eu un moment l'impression ridicule qu'ils étaient là pour me juger. de Ich glaube aber, daß sie mich grüßten. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte ich, daß sie alle, kopfwackelnd um den Pförtner gruppiert, mir gegenübersaßen. Vorübergehend hatte ich den lächerlichen Eindruck, sie säßen da über mich zu Gericht. it Ma ho l’impressione che mi salutassero. È a questo punto, che mi sono accorto che erano tutti seduti di fronte a me a dondolare la testa, attorno al portinaio. Ho avuto per un istante l’impressione ridicola che fossero lì per giudicarmi. es Creo más bien que me saludaban. Advertí en ese momento que estaban todos cabeceando, sentados enfrente de mí, en torno del portero. Por un momento tuve la ridícula impresión de que estaban allí para juzgarme. pt Julgo que me cumprimentavam. Foi nesse momento que reparei que estavam todos em frente de mim, balançando as cabeças, em volta do porteiro. Por instantes tive a impressão de que estavam ali para me julgar. ---------------------- ro Puţin după aceea, una dintre femei a început să plîngă. Şedea în rîndul al doilea, îndărătul unei tovarăşe de-a ei, şi n-o vedeam prea bine. Plîngea cu sughiţuri mici, la intervale regulate; mi se părea că n-are să se mai oprească niciodată. Ceilalţi parcă n-o auzeau. Se pleoştiseră, posomorîţi şi tăcuţi. en A few minutes later one of the women started weeping. She was in the second row and I couldn’t see her face because of another woman in front. At regular intervals she emitted a little choking sob; one had a feeling she would never stop. The others didn’t seem to notice. They sat in silence, slumped in their chairs, fr Peu après, une des femmes s'est mise à pleurer. Elle était au second rang, cachée par une de ses compagnes, et je la voyais mal. Elle pleurait à petits cris, régulièrement : il me semblait qu'elle ne s'arrê- terait jamais. Les autres avaient l'air de ne pas l'entendre. Ils étaient affaissés, mornes et silencieux. de Kurz darauf fing eine Frau an zu weinen. Sie saß in der zweiten Reihe, hinter einer ihrer Gefährtinnen; ich konnte sie nur schlecht sehen. Sie weinte und stieß dabei in regelmäßigen Abständen kurze Klageschreie aus, als wollte sie nie wieder aufhören. Die anderen taten so, als hörten sie sie nicht. Sie saßen zusammengesunken und düster schweigend da. it Poco dopo una delle donne si è messa a piangere. Era nella seconda fila, nascosta da una delle compagne e la vedevo male. Piangeva a piccoli singulti, regolarmente: mi sembrava che non si sarebbe fermata più. Gli altri avevano l’aria di non sentirla. Erano accasciati, tristi e silenziosi. es Poco después una de las mujeres se echó a llorar. Estaba en segunda fila, oculta por una de sus compañeras, y no la veía bien. Lloraba con pequeños gritos, regularmente; me parecía que no se detendría jamás. Los demás parecían no oírla. Se mostraban abatidos, tristes y silenciosos. pt Pouco depois, uma das mulheres começou a chorar. Estava na segunda fila, escondida pelas outras, e eu não a via muito bem. Chorava dando pequenos gritos, regularmente: parecia-me que nunca mais pararia de chorar. Dava a idéia que os outros não ouviam. Estavam encolhidos, tristes e silenciosos. ---------------------- ro Se uitau la coşciug sau la bastonul lor sau la orice altceva, dar nu se uitau decît la acel lucru. Femeia plîngea mereu. Eram foarte mirat pentru că nu o cunoşteam. Aş fi vrut să n-o mai aud. Totuşi, nu îndrăzneam să-i spun să tacă. en staring at the coffin or at their walking sticks or any object just in front of them, and never took their eyes off it. And still the woman sobbed. I was rather surprised, as I didn’t know who she was. I wanted her to stop crying, but dared not speak to her. fr Ils regardaient la bière ou leur canne, ou n'importe quoi, mais ils ne regardaient que cela. La femme pleurait toujours. J'étais très étonné parce que je ne la connaissais pas. J'aurais voulu ne plus l'entendre. Pourtant je n'osais pas le lui dire. de Sie blickten auf den Sarg oder auf sonst etwas, aber nur darauf. Die Frau weinte immer noch. Ich war darüber sehr erstaunt, denn ich kannte sie nicht. Wenn sie doch endlich aufgehört hätte. Aber ich wagte nicht, es ihr zu sagen. it Guardavano la bara o il loro bastone, o un’altra cosa qualunque, ma non guardavano che quella cosa. La donna piangeva sempre. Ero molto stupito perché non la conoscevo; avrei voluto non sentirla più, ma tuttavia non osavo dirglielo. es Miraban el féretro o a sus bastones, o a cualquier cosa, pero no miraban a nada más. La mujer seguía llorando. Yo estaba muy asombrado porque no la conocía. Hubiera querido no oírla más. Sin embargo, no me atrevía a decírselo. pt Olhavam o caixão, a bengala ou qualquer coisa, e não tiravam os olhos desse único objeto. A mulher continuava a chorar. Eu estava muito admirado porque não a conhecia. Gostaria de não a ouvir mais. Não o ousava dizer, porém. ---------------------- ro Portarul s-a aplecat spre ea, i-a vorbit, dar ea a scuturat capul, a îndrugat ceva şi a continuat să plîngă cu aceeaşi ritmicitate. Portarul a venit atunci spre mine. S-a aşezat alături. en After a while the keeper bent toward her and whispered in her ear; but she merely shook her head, mumbled something I couldn’t catch, and went on sobbing as steadily as before. The keeper got up and moved his chair beside mine. fr Le concierge s'est penché vers elle, lui a parlé, mais elle a secoué la tête, a bredouillé quelque chose, et a continué de pleurer avec la même ré- gularité. Le concierge est venu alors de mon côté. Il s'est assis près de moi. 20 de Der Pförtner beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und sprach mit ihr, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf, stammelte etwas und weinte mit der gleichen Regelmäßigkeit weiter. Dann kam der Pförtner zu mir herüber. Er setzte sich neben mich. it Il portinaio si è chinato verso di lei, le ha parlato, ma la donna ha scosso la testa, ha biascicato qualcosa e ha continuato a piangere con la stessa regolarità. Allora il portinaio è venuto dalla mia parte. Si è seduto vicino a me. es El portero se inclinó hacia ella y le habló, pero sacudió la cabeza, murmuró algo, y continuó llorando con la misma regularidad. El portero vino entonces hacia mi lado. Se sentó cerca de mí. pt O porteiro debruçou-se sobre ela, falou-lhe, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça, disse qualquer coisa, e continuou a chorar com a mesma regularidade. O porteiro veio então para o meu lado. Sentou-se ao pé de mim. ---------------------- ro După un răstimp destul de lung, m-a informat, fară să mă privească: "Era foarte bună prietenă cu doamna, mama dumneavoastră. Zice că era singura ei prietenă aici şi că acum nu mai are pe nimeni." Am stat aşa vreme îndelungată. en At first he kept silent; then, without looking at me, he explained. “She was devoted to your mother. She says your mother was her only friend in the world, and now she’s all alone.” I had nothing to say, and the silence lasted quite a while. fr Après un assez long moment, il m'a renseigné sans me regarder : « Elle était très liée avec Madame votre mère. Elle dit que c'était sa seule amie ici et que maintenant elle n'a plus personne. » Nous sommes restés un long moment ainsi. de Nach ziemlich langer Zeit sagte er, ohne mich dabei anzusehen: «Sie war mit Ihrer Mutter sehr befreundet. Sie sagt, sie sei hier ihre einzige Freundin gewesen, nun habe sie keinen Menschen mehr.» Wir saßen lange so nebeneinander. it Dopo un silenzio piuttosto lungo, mi ha informato senza guardarmi: “Era molto affezionata alla vostra signora mamma. Dice che era la sola amica che aveva qui e che adesso non ha più nessuno.” Siamo rimasti parecchio tempo così. es Después de un rato bastante largo me informó sin mirarme: "Estaba muy unida con su señora madre. Dice que era su única amiga aquí y que ahora ya no le queda nadie " Quedamos un largo rato así. pt Ao fim de um longo momento, informou-me, sem me olhar: "Era muito amiga da senhora sua mãe. Diz que era a única amiga que tinha e que agora, fica sem ninguém". Ficamos assim durante longos instantes. ---------------------- ro Suspinele şi gemetele femeii se auzeau mai rar. Smiorcăia mult. A încetat în cele din urmă. Nu-mi mai era somn, dar eram obosit şi mă dureau şalele. Acum, tăcerea tuturor acestor oameni îmi făcea rău. en Presently the woman’s sighs and sobs became less frequent, and, after blowing her nose and snuffling for some minutes, she, too, fell silent. I’d ceased feeling sleepy, but I was very tired and my legs were aching badly. And now I realized that the silence of these people was telling on my nerves. fr Les soupirs et les sanglots de la femme se faisaient plus rares. Elle reniflait beaucoup. Elle s'est tue enfin. Je n'avais plus sommeil, mais j'étais fatigué et les reins me faisaient mal. À présent c'était le silence de tous ces gens qui m'était pénible. de Schluchzen und Seufzen der Frau ließen nach. Sie schnaubte arg. Endlich war sie still. Ich war nicht mehr schläfrig, aber ich war ermattet und hatte Kreuzschmerzen. Jetzt bedrückte mich das Schweigen all dieser Menschen. it I sospiri e i singhiozzi della vecchia si sono fatti meno frequenti. Respirava grosso, e infine non si è sentita più. Io non avevo più sonno, ma ero stanco e mi facevano male le reni. es Los suspiros y los sollozos de la mujer se hicieron más raros. Sorbía mucho, luego calló por fin. Yo no tenía más sueño, pero me sentía fatigado y me dolía la cintura. Ahora me resultaba penoso el silencio de todas esas gentes. pt Os suspiros e soluços da mulher iam-se fazendo mais raros. Por fim, calou-se. Eu já não tinha sono, mas estava cansado e doíam-me os rins. Era o silêncio de todas aquelas pessoas, que agora me era penoso. ---------------------- ro Auzeam numai din cînd în cînd un zgomot ciudat şi nu puteam înţelege ce anume este. Cu timpul, am reuşit să pricep că dintre bătrîni cîţiva îşi sugeau interiorul obrajilor, făcînd astfel să se audă aceste plescăituri bizare. Ei nici nu- şi dădeau seama, atît erau de cufundaţi în gîndurile lor. en The only sound was a rather queer one; it came only now and then, and at first I was puzzled by it. However, after listening attentively, I guessed what it was; the old men were sucking at the insides of their cheeks, and this caused the odd, wheezing noises that had mystified me. They were so much absorbed in their thoughts that they didn’t know what they were up to. fr De temps en temps seulement, j'entendais un bruit singulier et je ne pouvais comprendre ce qu'il était. À la longue, j'ai fini par deviner que quelques-uns d'entre les vieillards suçaient l'inté- rieur de leurs joues et laissaient échapper ces clappements bizarres. Ils ne s'en apercevaient pas tant ils étaient absorbés dans leurs pensées. de Nur dann und wann vernahm ich ein seltsames Geräusch, aber ich wußte nicht, woher es kam. Schließlich verfiel ich darauf, daß einige alte Leute die Wangen einsaugten und so dieses seltsame Knallen hervorriefen. Sie merkten das gar nicht, so sehr waren sie mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt. it Quel che era insopportabile, adesso, era il silenzio di tutta quella gente. Sentivo solo, di tanto in tanto, un rumorino strano e non riuscivo a comprendere che cosa fosse. Finalmente mi sono accorto che alcuni dei vecchi si succhiavano l’interno delle guance e così si lasciavano sfuggire quegli schiocchi curiosi. Loro non se ne accorgevano, tanto erano assorti nei loro pensieri. es Sólo de vez en cuando oía un ruido singular y no podía comprender qué era. A la larga acabé por adivinar que algunos de los ancianos chupaban el interior de las mejillas y dejaban escapar unos raros chasquidos. Tan absortos estaban en sus pensamientos que ni se daban cuenta. pt De tempos a tempos, ouvia apenas um ruído estranho e não conseguia compreender de que se tratava. Acabei por adivinhar que alguns dos velhos chupavam o interior das bochechas, deixando escapar estes barulhos esquisitos. Estavam tão absortos nos seus pensamentos, que nem davam por isso. ---------------------- ro Aveam chiar impresia că această moartă, întinsă în mijlocul lor, nu însemna nimic pentru ei. Acum însă cred că era o impresie falsă. Am băut cu toţii cafea, serviţi de portar. Pe urmă, nu mai ştiu. Noaptea a trecut. en I even had an impression that the dead body in their midst meant nothing at all to them. But now I suspect that I was mistaken about this. We all drank the coffee, which the keeper handed round. After that, I can’t remember much; somehow the night went by. fr J'avais même l'impression que cette morte, couchée au milieu d'eux, ne signifiait rien à leurs yeux. Mais je crois maintenant que c'était une impression fausse. Nous avons tous pris du café, servi par le concierge. Ensuite, je ne sais plus. La nuit a passé. de Ich hatte sogar den Eindruck, daß die Tote, die da in ihrer Mitte lag, ihnen nicht das Geringste bedeutete. Aber jetzt glaube ich, daß dieser Eindruck falsch war. Wir tranken alle von dem Kaffee, den der Pförtner reichte. Was dann kam, weiß ich nicht mehr. Die Nacht verging. it Avevo addirittura l’impressione che quella morta, coricata lì in mezzo a loro, non significasse niente ai loro occhi. Ma adesso credo che fosse un’impressione sbagliata. Abbiamo tutti bevuto il caffè servito dal portinaio. Poi, non so altro. La notte è passata. es Tenía la impresión de que aquella muerta, acostada en medio de ellos, no significaba nada ante sus ojos Pero creo ahora que era una impresión falsa. Todos tomamos café, servido por el portero. Después, no sé más. La noche pasó. pt Tinha mesmo a impressão de que esta morta, ali deitada, nada significava para eles. Mas creio agora que se tratava de uma impressão falsa. Tomamos todos café, servido pelo porteiro. Em seguida, não sei mais nada. A noite passou. ---------------------- ro Îmi aduc aminte că, la un moment dat, am deschis ochii şi am văzut că bătrînii dormeau ghemuiţi, afară de unul singur care, cu bărbia sprijinită de mîinile încleştate pe baston, mă privea ţintă, ca şi cum n-ar fi aşteptat decît să mă trezesc. Apoi am adormit iarăşi. en I can recall only one moment; I had opened my eyes and I saw the old men sleeping hunched up on their chairs, with one exception. Resting his chin on his hands clasped round his stick, he was staring hard at me, as if he had been waiting for me to wake. Then I fell asleep again. fr Je me souviens qu'à un moment j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu que les 21 vieillards dormaient tassés sur euxmêmes, à l'exception d'un seul qui, le menton sur le dos de ses mains agrippées à la canne, me regardait fixement comme s'il n'attendait que mon réveil. Puis j'ai encore dormi. de Ich erinnere mich, daß ich einmal die Augen öffnete und sah, daß die alten Leute in sich zusammengesunken schliefen, bis auf einen, der, das Kinn auf die Handrücken am Spazierstock gestützt, mich starr ansah, als warte er nur auf mein Erwachen. Dann schlief ich wieder ein. it Mi ricordo che a un certo momento ho aperto gli occhi e ho visto che i vecchi dormivano, abbandonati su se stessi, ad eccezione di uno che, puntando il mento sul dorso delle mani appoggiate al bastone, mi guardava fisso come se non aspettasse che il mio risveglio. Poi ho dormito ancora. es Recuerdo que en cierto momento abrí los ojos y vi que los ancianos dormían amontonados, excepto uno que me miraba fijamente, con la barbilla apoyada en el dorso de las manos aferradas al bastón, como si no esperase sino mi despertar. Luego volví a dormirme. pt Lembro-me de que, a certa altura, abri os olhos e reparei que os velhos dormiam dobrados sobre si mesmos, com exceção de um único que, de queixo encostado às costas das mãos, e com estas agarradas à bengala, me olhava fixamente, como se estivesse à espera de me ver acordar. Depois, voltei a adormecer. ---------------------- ro M-am trezit pentru că mă dureau din ce în ce mai tare şalele. Lumina zilei se strecura prin plafonul de sticlă. Puţin după aceea, un bătrîn s-a trezit şi a tuşit îndelung. Scuipa intr-o batistă mare cu pătrăţele şi de fiecare dată aveai impresia că se rupe ceva din el. en I woke up after a bit, because the ache in my legs had developed into a sort of cramp. There was a glimmer of dawn above the skylight. A minute or two later one of the old men woke up and coughed repeatedly. He spat into a big check handkerchief, and each time he spat it sounded as if he were retching. fr Je me suis réveillé parce que j'avais de plus en plus mal aux reins. Le jour glissait sur la verrière. Peu après, l'un des vieillards s'est réveillé et il a beaucoup toussé. Il crachait dans un grand mouchoir à carreaux et chacun de ses crachats était comme un arrachement. de Ich wurde wach, weil meine Rückenschmerzen immer ärger wurden. Über dem Glasdach dämmerte es. Kurz darauf wurde einer der Greise wach und hustete fürchterlich. Er spuckte in ein großes kariertes Taschentuch, und jedesmal klang es so, als risse er sich den Auswurf aus der Lunge. it Mi sono svegliato perché avevo sempre più male alle reni. La luce del giorno cominciava a scivolare sulla vetrata. Poco dopo uno dei vecchi si è svegliato e ha tossito a lungo. Sputava in un gran fazzoletto a quadri e ognuno dei suoi sputi era come uno strappo. es Me desperté porque cada vez me dolía mas la cintura. El día resbalaba sobre el techo de vidrio. Poco después uno de los ancianos se despertó, y tosió mucho. Escupía en un gran pañuelo a cuadros y cada una de las escupidas era como un desgarramiento. pt Acordei porque os rins me doíam cada vez mais. O dia surgia pouco a pouco através da vidraça. Logo a seguir, um dos velhos acordou e tossiu muito. Cuspia num grande lenço de quadrados e cada um dos escarros era como que um arranque. ---------------------- ro I-a trezit pe ceilalţi şi portarul le-a spus că trebuie să plece. S-au ridicat în picioare. Acest priveghi incomod le făcuse chipurile pămîntii. La ieşire, spre marea mea mirare, mi-au strîns cu toţii mîna, ca şi cum această noapte în care nu schimbasem nici un cuvînt sporise intimitatea dintre noi. en This woke the others, and the keeper told them it was time to make a move. They all got up at once. Their faces were ashen gray after the long, uneasy vigil. To my surprise each of them shook hands with me, as though this night together, in which we hadn’t exchanged a word, had created a kind of intimacy between us. fr Il a réveillé les autres et le concierge a dit qu'ils devraient partir. Ils se sont levés. Cette veille incommode leur avait fait des visages de cendre. En sortant, et à mon grand étonnement, ils m'ont tous serré la main - comme si cette nuit où nous n'avions pas échangé un mot avait accru notre intimité. de Er weckte die anderen, und der Pförtner sagte, sie müßten jetzt gehen. Sie standen auf. Die unbequeme Nachtwache hatte ihre Gesichter grau gefärbt. Als sie die Halle verließen, reichte mir zu meinem Erstaunen jeder die Hand, als hätte diese Nacht, in der wir kein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten, unsere Bekanntschaft gefestigt. it Gli altri si sono svegliati e il portinaio ha detto che dovevano andare via. Si sono alzati tutti. Dopo quella scomoda veglia le loro facce erano cineree. Nell’uscire, tutti, con mio grande stupore, mi hanno stretto la mano come se quella notte in cui non avevamo scambiato parola avesse aumentato la nostra intimità. es Despertó a los demás, y el portero dijo que debían marcharse. Se levantaron. La incómoda velada les había dejado los rostros de color ceniza. Al salir, con gran asombro mío, todos me estrecharon la mano, como si esa noche durante la cual no cambiamos una palabra hubiese acrecentado nuestra intimidad. pt Acordou os outros e o porteiro disse-lhes que se deviam ir embora. Levantaram-se. Esta vigília incômoda tinha-lhes dado às caras uma cor de cinza. À saída, e com grande espanto meu, vieram-me todos apertar a mão - como se esta noite em que não havíamos trocado uma só palavra, tivesse aumentado a nossa intimidade. ---------------------- ro Eram obosit. Portarul m-a dus la el şi am putut să mă spăl şi să mă dichisesc puţin. Am băut iar o cafea cu lapte, care era foarte bună. Cînd am ieşit, se făcuse ziuă de-a binelea. Deasupra dealurilor care despart satul Marengo de mare, cerul se înroşise foarte tare. Iar vîntul care trecea pe deasupra colinelor aducea aici un miros de sare. en I was quite done in. The keeper took me to his room, and I tidied myself up a bit. He gave me some more “white” coffee, and it seemed to do me good. When I went out, the sun was up and the sky mottled red above the hills between Marengo and the sea. A morning breeze was blowing and it had a pleasant salty tang. fr J'étais fatigué. Le concierge m'a conduit chez lui et j'ai pu faire un peu de toilette. J'ai encore pris du café au lait qui était très bon. Quand je suis sorti, le jour était complètement levé. Au-dessus des collines qui séparent Marengo de la mer, le ciel était plein de rougeurs. Et le vent qui passait au-dessus d'elles apportait ici une odeur de sel. de Ich war müde. Der Pförtner nahm mich mit in seine Wohnung, wo ich mich ein wenig frisch machen konnte. Ich habe noch einmal Milchkaffee getrunken, der sehr gut war. Als ich hinausging, war es hellichter Tag. Über den Hügeln, die Marengo vom Meer trennen, war der Himmel über und über rot. Und der Wind, der über sie hinstrich, brachte Salzgeruch mit. it Ero stanco. Il portinaio mi ha accompagnato nella sua stanza e ho potuto fare un po’ di toilette. Ho ancora preso del caffelatte che era molto buono. Quando sono uscito era già completamente giorno. Al di sopra delle colline che separano Marengo dal mare, il cielo era pieno di macchie rosa. E il vento che passava su quelle colline portava con sé un profumo di sale. es Estaba fatigado. El portero me condujo a su habitación y pude arreglarme un poco. Tomé café con leche, que estaba muy bueno. Cuando salí era completamente de día. Sobre las colinas que separan a Marengo del mar, el cielo estaba arrebolado. Y el viento traía olor a sal. pt Estava cansado. O porteiro levou-me ao quarto dele, e pude lavar-me e pentear-me. Voltei a tomar café com leite, que era ótimo. Quando saí, o dia estava completamente levantado. Por cima das colinas que separam Marengo do mar, o céu estava cheio de tonalidades de vermelho. E o vento, que passava por cima delas, trazia um cheiro de sal. ---------------------- ro Începea o zi frumoasă. Trecuse vreme îndelungată de cînd nu mai fusesem la ţară si simţeam ce mult mi-ar fi plăcut să mă plimb dacă n-ar fi fost mama. Dar am aşteptat în curte, sub un platan. Respiram mirosul pămîntului umed şi nu-mi mai era somn. M-am gîndit la colegii mei de birou, la această oră se sculau ca să meargă la lucru: pentru mine, ăsta era întotdeauna momentul cel mai greu. en There was the promise of a very fine day. I hadn’t been in the country for ages, and I caught myself thinking what an agreeable walk I could have had, if it hadn’t been for Mother. As it was, I waited in the courtyard, under a plane tree. I sniffed the smells of the cool earth and found I wasn’t sleepy any more. Then I thought of the other fellows in the office. At this hour they’d be getting up, preparing to go to work; for me this was always the worst hour of the day. fr C'était une belle journée qui se préparait. 22 Il y avait longtemps que j'étais allé à la campagne et je sentais quel plaisir j'aurais pris à me promener s'il n'y avait pas eu maman. Mais j'ai attendu dans la cour, sous un platane. Je respirais l'odeur de la terre fraîche et je n'avais plus sommeil. J'ai pensé aux collègues du bureau. À cette heure, ils se levaient pour aller au travail : pour moi c'était toujours l'heure la plus difficile. de Es versprach, ein schöner Tag zu werden. Schon lange war ich nicht mehr auf dem Lande gewesen, und ich fühlte, wie gerne ich spazierengegangen wäre. wenn es hier nicht die Geschichte mit Mama gegeben hätte. Statt dessen wartete ich im Hof unter einer Platane. Ich atmete den Duft der frischen Erde und war nicht mehr müde. Ich dachte an meine Kollegen im Büro. Jetzt standen sie auf, um an die Arbeit zu gehen: für mich war das immer die schwerste Stunde. it Si stava preparando una bella giornata. Era molto tempo che non andavo in campagna e sentivo quanto mi avrebbe fatto piacere passeggiare se non ci fosse stata la mamma. Ma sono rimasto ad aspettare nel cortile, sotto un platano. Respiravo l’odore della terra fresca e non avevo più sonno. Ho pensato ai colleghi d’ufficio. A quell’ora si alzavano per andare al lavoro: per me era sempre l’ora più difficile. es Se preparaba un hermoso día. Hacía mucho que no iba al campo y sentía el placer que habría tenido en pasearme de no haber sido por mamá. Pero esperé en el patio, debajo de un plátano. Aspiraba el olor de la tierra fresca y no tenía más sueño. Pensé en los compañeros de oficina. A esta hora se levantaban para ir al trabajo; para mí era siempre la hora más difícil. pt Era um bonito dia que se estava a preparar. Há muito tempo que não vinha ao campo e teria tido imenso prazer em passear, se não fosse a mãe. Mas pus-me à espera no pátio, debaixo de uma árvore. Respirava o odor da terra fresca e já não tinha sono. Pensei nos colegas do escritório. A esta hora levantavam-se para ir para o trabalho: para mim, era sempre a hora mais difícil. ---------------------- ro M-am mai gîndit puţin la aceste lucruri, dar atenţia mi-a fost atrasă de un clopot care răsuna în interiorul clădirilor. S-a iscat o forfotă îndărătul ferestrelor, apoi totul s-a liniştit. Soarele se înălţase ceva mai sus pe cer: începea să-mi încălzească picioarele. Portarul a traversat curtea şi mi-a spus că mă cheamă directorul. en I went on thinking, like this, for ten minutes or so; then the sound of a bell inside the building attracted my attention. I could see movements behind the windows; then all was calm again. The sun had risen a little higher and was beginning to warm my feet. The keeper came across the yard and said the warden wished to see me. fr J'ai encore réfléchi un peu à ces choses, mais j'ai été distrait par une cloche qui sonnait à l'inté- rieur, des bâtiments. Il y a eu du remue-ménage derrière les fenêtres, puis tout s'est calmé. Le soleil était monté un peu plus dans le ciel : il commençait à chauffer mes pieds. Le concierge a traversé la cour et m'a dit que le directeur me demandait. de Ich dachte noch ein wenig an diese Dinge, wurde dann aber von einer Glocke abgelenkt, die im Innern der Gebäude ertönte. Hinter den Fenstern wurde es lebendig, und dann war alles wieder still. Die Sonne stand etwas höher am Himmel: sie begann meine Füße zu wärmen. Der Pförtner kam durch den Hof und sagte mir, der Direktor wünsche mich zu sprechen. it Ho riflettuto ancora un po’ a queste cose, ma poi mi ha distratto una campana che risuonava all’interno dell’edificio. C’è stato del movimento dietro le finestre, poi tutto è ridiventato calmo. Il sole era salito un po’ più alto nel cielo: cominciava a scaldarmi i piedi. Il portinaio ha traversato il cortile e mi ha detto che il direttore mi faceva chiamare. es Reflexioné un momento sobre esas cosas, pero me distrajo una campana que sonaba en el interior de los edificios. Hubo movimientos detrás de las ventanas: luego, todo quedó en calma. El sol estaba algo más alto en el cielo; comenzaba a calentarme los pies. El portero cruzó el patio y me dijo que el director me llamaba. pt Pensei um pouco mais nestas coisas, mas um sino que tocava no interior dos edifícios distraiu-me. Houve uma confusão de movimentos por detrás das janelas, e depois tudo se acalmou. O sol estava um pouco mais alto: Principiava a aquecer-me os pés. O porteiro atravessou o pátio e veio dizer que o diretor estava à minha espera. ---------------------- ro M-am dus în biroul lui. M-a pus să semnez o serie de hîrtii. Am văzut că purta haină neagră cu pantaloni în dungi. A pus mîna pe telefon şi mi-a spus: "Au sosit cioclii adineaori. Am să le spun să închidă coşciugul. en I went to his office and he got me to sign some document. I noticed that he was in black, with pin-stripe trousers. He picked up the telephone receiver and looked at me. “The undertaker’s men arrived some moments ago, and they will be going to the mortuary to screw down the coffin. fr Je suis allé dans son bureau. Il m'a fait signer un certain nombre de pièces. J'ai vu qu'il était habillé de noir avec un pantalon rayé. Il a pris le téléphone en main et il m'a interpellé : « Les employés des pompes funèbres sont là depuis un moment. Je vais leur demander de venir fermer la bière. de Ich ging in sein Büro. Er gab mir allerlei Schriftstücke zum Unterschreiben. Ich sah, daß er einen schwarzen Rock und eine gestreifte Hose anhatte. Er nahm den Telefonhörer auf und sagte zu mir: «Die Leute vom Beerdigungsinstitut sind eben gekommen. Ich will sie beauftragen, den Sarg zu schließen. it Sono andato nel suo ufficio e mi ha fatto firmare un certo numero di carte. Ho visto che era vestito di nero, con i calzoni rigati. Ha preso in mano il telefono e mi ha detto: “Gli impiegati delle pompe funebri sono già qui. Ora dovrò dare l’ordine di chiudere la bara. es Fui a su despacho. Me hizo firmar cierta cantidad de documentos. Vi que estaba vestido de negro con pantalón a rayas. Tomó el teléfono y me interpeló: "Los empleados de pompas fúnebres han llegado hace un momento. Voy a pedirles que vengan a cerrar el féretro. pt Fui ao escritório deste. Mandou-me assinar vários documentos. Reparei que estava vestido de preto, com calças de fantasia. Pegou no telefone e dirigiu-me a palavra: "Os empregados da agência funerária já cá estão. Vou-lhes dizer para fecharem o caixão. ---------------------- ro Înainte de asta, vrei s-o vezi pentru ultima oară pe mama dumitale ?" Am răspuns că nu. El a poruncit în telefon, coborînd vocea: "Figeac, spune oamenilor tăi că pot să-i dea drumul". en Shall I tell them to wait, for you to have a last glimpse of your mother?” “No,” I said. He spoke into the receiver, lowering his voice. “That’s all right, Figeac. Tell the men to go there now.” fr Voulez-vous auparavant voir votre mère une dernière fois ? » J'ai dit non. Il a ordonné dans le téléphone en baissant la 23 voix : « Figeac, dites aux hommes qu'ils peuvent aller. » de Wollen Sie Ihre Mutter vorher noch ein letztes Mal sehen?» Ich verneinte. Mit gedämpfter Stimme sagte er ins Telefon: «Figeac, sagen Sie den Leuten, sie können alles fertigmachen.» it Volete prima vedere vostra madre un’ultima volta?” Ho risposto di no e lui ha dato l’ordine per telefono, abbassando la voce: “Figeac, di’ agli uomini che comincino pure.” es ¿Quiere usted ver antes a su madre por última vez?" Dije que no. Ordenó por teléfono, bajando la voz: "Figeac, diga usted a los hombres que pueden ir." pt Quer ver a sua mãe pela última vez?" Disse que não. Baixando a voz, deu uma ordem pelo telefone: "Bigeac, diga aos homens que podem ir". ---------------------- ro Pe urmă mi-a spus că va asista la înmormîntare şi eu i-am mulţumit. S-a aşezat în spatele biroului, şi-a încrucişat picioarele scurte. M-a prevenit că nu vom fi decît noi doi, împreună cu infirmiera de serviciu. en He then informed me that he was going to attend the funeral, and I thanked him. Sitting down behind his desk, he crossed his short legs and leaned back. Besides the nurse on duty, he told me, he and I would be the only mourners at the funeral. fr Ensuite il m'a dit qu'il assisterait à l'enterrement et je l'ai remercié. Il s'est assis derrière son bureau, il a croisé ses petites jambes. Il m'a averti que moi et lui serions seuls, avec l'infirmière de service. de Dann sagte er zu mir, er werde an dem Begräbnis teilnehmen, und ich dankte ihm. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schlug die kurzen Beine übereinander. Er erklärte, er und die Schwester vom Dienst würden mit mir als einzige dem Sarg folgen. it Poi mi ha detto che avrebbe assistito ai funerali e l’ho ringraziato. Si è seduto alla scrivania, ha incrociato le sue gambette. Mi ha avvertito che saremmo stati soli, lui e io, con l’infermiera di servizio. es Enseguida me dijo que asistiría al entierro y le di las gracias. Se sentó ante el escritorio y cruzó las pequeñas piernas. Me advirtió que yo y él estaríamos solos, con la enfermera de servicio. pt Disse-me, em seguida, que assistiria ao enterro.. Agradeci-lhe: Sentou-se por detrás da secretária e cruzou as pernas. Informou-me que estaríamos sós, eu e ele, apenas com a presença da enfermeira de serviço. ---------------------- ro În principiu, pensionarii nu trebuia să asiste la înmormîntări. El le dădea voie să stea de priveghi numai: "E o chestiune de omenie", a spus. Dar în cazul de faţă a permis unui vechi prieten al mamei să urmeze convoiul: "Thomas Pérez". en It was a rule of the Home that inmates shouldn’t attend funerals, though there was no objection to letting some of them sit up beside the coffin, the night before. “It’s for their own sakes,” he explained, “to spare their feelings. But in this particular instance I’ve given permission to an old friend of your mother to come with us. His name is Thomas Pérez.” fr En principe, les pensionnaires ne devaient pas assister aux enterrements. Il les laissait seulement veiller : « C'est une question d'humanité », a-t-il remarqué. Mais en l'espèce, il avait accordé l'autorisation de suivre le convoi à un vieil ami de maman : « Thomas Pérez. » de Die Heiminsassen nähmen grundsätzlich an keiner Beerdigung teil. Er gestattete ihnen nur die Totenwache. «Das ist eine Frage der Menschlichkeit», bemerkte er. In diesem Fall aber habe er einem alten Freund von Mama erlaubt, an dem Begräbnis teilzunehmen: «Thomas Perez.» it Di regola i pensionanti non dovevano assistere ai funerali. Permetteva soltanto che vegliassero: “è una questione di umanità,” ha osservato. Ma nel caso particolare aveva concesso l’autorizzazione di seguire l’accompagnamento a un vecchio amico della mamma: Tommaso Perez. es En principio los pensionistas no debían de asistir a los entierros. El sólo les permitía velar. "Es cuestión de humanidad", señaló. Pero en este caso había autorizado a seguir el cortejo a un viejo amigo de mamá: "Tomás Pérez". pt Em princípio, os pensionistas não deviam assistir aos enterros. Deixava-os apenas velar: "uma questão de humanidade", observou. Mas excepcionalmente, dera autorização para seguir o préstito a um velho amigo da minha mãe: "Tomás Perez". ---------------------- ro Aici directorul a zîmbit. Mi-a spus : "Înţelegi, e un sentiment cam pueril. Dar el şi cu mama dumitale erau tot timpul împreună. La azil, lumea îi tachina, i se spunea lui Pérez: «E logodnica dumitale !». El rîdea. Le făcea plăcere. Şi adevărul e că moartea doamnei Meursault l-a îndurerat foarte mult. Dar, după sfatul medicului curant, i-am interzis priveghiul de ieri." en The warden smiled. “It’s a rather touching little story in its way. He and your mother had become almost inseparable. The other old people used to tease Pérez about having a fiancée. ‘When are you going to marry her?’ they’d ask. He’d turn it with a laugh. It was a standing joke, in fact. So, as you can guess, he feels very badly about your mother’s death. I thought I couldn’t decently refuse him permission to attend the funeral. But, on our medical officer’s advice, I forbade him to sit up beside the body last night.” fr Ici, le directeur a souri. Il m'a dit : « Vous comprenez, c'est un sentiment un peu puéril. Mais lui et votre mère ne se quittaient guère. À l'asile, on les plaisantait, on disait à Pérez : « C'est votre fiancée. » Lui riait. Ça leur faisait plaisir. Et le fait est que la mort de Mme Meursault l'a beaucoup affecté. Je n'ai pas cru devoir lui refuser l'autorisation. Mais sur le conseil du médecin visiteur, je lui ai interdit la veillée d'hier. » de Hier lächelte der Direktor. Er sagte: «Sie verstehen, es ist ein etwas kindliches Gefühl. Aber er und Ihre Mutter waren fast immer zusammen.» Im Heim neckte man sie, und zu Perez sagte man: «Sie ist Ihre Braut.» Er lächelte. «Das machte ihnen Spaß. Jedenfalls ist ihm der Tod von Frau Meursault sehr nahegegangen. Ich glaubte, ihm diese Erlaubnis nicht verweigern zu dürfen. Aber auf Anraten unseres Arztes hatte ich ihm die Totenwache gestern verboten.» it A questo punto il direttore ha sorriso. Mi ha detto: “Capirete, è un sentimento un po’ puerile. Ma lui e vostra madre erano sempre insieme. All’ospizio, li prendevano in giro, dicevano a Perez: ‘è la tua fidanzata.’ Lui rideva. Era una cosa che faceva loro piacere. E senza dubbio la morte della signora Meursault è stata un colpo duro per lui. Non ho creduto di dovergli rifiutare l’autorizzazione. Ma su consiglio del medico visitatore, gli ho vietato la veglia di ieri.” es Aquí e director sonrió. Me dijo: "Comprende usted, es un sentimiento un poco pueril. Pero él y su madre casi no se separaban. En el asilo les hacían bromas; le decían a Pérez: 'Es su novia.' Pérez reía. Aquello les complacía. La muerte de la señora de Meursault le ha afectado mucho. Creí que no debía de negarle la autorización. Pero le prohibí velarla ayer, por consejo del médico visitador. pt Aqui, o diretor sorriu. Disse-me: "Não sei se compreende, é um sentimento um pouco infantil". Mas ele e sua mãe andavam sempre juntos. No asilo, metiam-se com eles e diziam ao Perez: "É a sua noiva". Ele ria. Isto agradava-lhes. E o caso é que a morte da sua mãe afetou-o muito. Achei melhor não Lhe recusar a autorização. Mas, a conselho do médico, proibi-lhe a velada de ontem". ---------------------- ro Am rămas tăcuţi destul de multă vreme. Directorul s-a ridicat şi s-a uitat pe fereastra biroului. La un moment dat a spus : "Uite, a sosit şi preotul din Marengo. A venit mai devreme." M-a prevenit că ne vor trebui cel puţin trei sferturi de ceas ca să ajungem la biserica ce se găsea chiar în sat. Am coborît. en For some time we sat there without speaking. Then the warden got up and went to the window. Presently he said: “Ah, there’s the padre from Marengo. He’s a bit ahead of time.” He warned me that it would take us a good three quarters of an hour, walking to the church, which was in the village. Then we went downstairs. fr Nous sommes restés silencieux assez longtemps. Le directeur s'est levé et a regardé par la fenêtre de son bureau. À un moment, il a observé : « Voilà déjà le curé 24 de Marengo. Il est en avance. » Il m'a prévenu qu'il faudrait au moins trois quarts d'heure de marche pour aller à l'église qui est au village même. Nous sommes descendus. de Wir saßen uns ziemlich lange schweigend gegenüber. Dann stand der Direktor auf und blickte durch das Bürofenster. Er sagte: «Da ist schon der Pfarrer von Marengo. Er hat sich verfrüht.» Er sagte mir, der Weg zur Kirche, die im Dorf selbst liege, betrage dreiviertel Stunden. Wir gingen hinunter. it Siamo rimasti in silenzio abbastanza a lungo. Il direttore si è alzato e si è messo a guardare fuori dalla finestra del suo ufficio. A un certo momento ha osservato: “Ecco che arriva il parroco di Marengo. È in anticipo.” Mi ha avvertito che ci sarebbero voluti quasi tre quarti d’ora di cammino per arrivare alla chiesa che è proprio in paese. Siamo scesi. es Quedamos silenciosos bastante tiempo. El director se levantó y miró por la ventana del despacho. Después de un momento observó: "Ahí está el cura de Marengo. Viene antes de la hora." Me advirtió que llevaría tres cuartos de hora de marcha, por lo menos, llegar a la iglesia, que se halla en el pueblo mismo. Bajamos, pt Ficamos calados durante bastante tempo. O diretor levantou-se e olhou pela janela do escritório. A certa altura observou: "Já chegou o padre de Marengo. Vem adiantado". Preveniu-me que são precisos pelo menos três quartos de hora para chegar à igreja, que fica mesmo na aldeia. Descemos. ---------------------- ro În faţa clădirii se afla preotul cu doi copii care-l ajută în timpul slujbei. Unul dintre aceştia ţinea o cădelniţă şi preotul se apleca spre el să potrivească lungimea lanţului de argint. Cînd am sosit noi, preotul s-a ridicat. Mi-a zis "fiule" şi mi-a adresat cîteva cuvinte. A intrat înăuntru, eu l-am urmat. en The priest was waiting just outside the mortuary door. With him were two acolytes, one of whom had a censer. The priest was stooping over him, adjusting the length of the silver chain on which it hung. When he saw us he straightened up and said a few words to me, addressing me as, “My son.” Then he led the way into the mortuary. fr Devant le bâtiment, il y avait le curé et deux enfants de chœur. L'un de ceux-ci tenait un encensoir et le prêtre se baissait vers lui pour régler la longueur de la chaîne d'argent. Quand nous sommes arrivés, le prêtre s'est relevé. Il m'a appelé « mon fils » et m'a dit quelques mots. Il est entré ; je l'ai suivi. de Vor dem Gebäude stand der Pfarrer mit zwei Chorknaben. Der eine hielt einen Weihrauchkessel, und der Pfarrer beugte sich zu ihm, um die Länge der silbernen Ketten zu regeln. Als wir kamen, richtete der Pfarrer sich wieder auf. Er nannte mich «mein Sohn» und sagte ein paar Worte. Dann ging er ins Haus, und ich folgte ihm. it Davanti al piccolo edificio c’era il parroco con due chierici. Uno di loro aveva in mano un incensiere e il prete era chino a regolare la lunghezza della catenella d’argento. Quando siamo arrivati, il prete si è alzato. Mi ha chiamato “figlio mio”, e mi ha detto qualche parola. È entrato: io l’ho seguito. es Delante del edificio estaban el cura y dos monaguillos. Uno de éstos tenía el incensario, y el sacerdote se inclinaba hacia él para regular el largo de la cadena de plata. Cuando llegamos, el sacerdote se incorporó. Me llamó "hijo mío" y me dijo algunas palabras. Entró; yo le seguí. pt Diante do edifício, estava o padre e dois acólitos. Um deles segurava um turíbulo de incenso e o padre abaixava-se para regular o comprimento da cadeia de prata. Quando chegamos, o padre levantou-se. Tratou-me por "meu filho" e disse-me algumas palavras. Entrou e eu segui-o. ---------------------- ro Am observat imediat că şuruburile coşciugului erau strînse şi că în încăpere se aflau patru oameni negri. L-am auzit în acelaşi timp pe director spunîndu-le că dricul aşteaptă în drum şi pe preot începînd rugăciunile. Din acest moment, totul a mers foarte repede. Oamenii s-au apropiat de sicriu cu un prapur. en I noticed at once that four men in black were standing behind the coffin and the screws in the lid had now been driven home. At the same moment I heard the warden remark that the hearse had arrived, and the priest starting his prayers. Then everybody made a move. Holding a strip of black cloth, the four men approached the coffin, fr J'ai vu d'un coup que les vis de la bière étaient enfoncées et qu'il y avait quatre hommes noirs dans la pièce. J'ai entendu en même temps le directeur me dire que la voiture attendait sur la route et le prêtre commencer ses prières. À partir de ce moment, tout est allé très vite. Les hommes se sont avancés vers la bière avec un drap. de Ich sah sofort, daß die Sargschrauben fest angezogen waren und daß vier schwarz gekleidete Männer im Raum waren. Gleichzeitig hörte ich den Direktor zu mir sagen, der Wagen warte auf der Straße, und der Priester begann mit seinen Gebeten. Von diesem Augenblick an ging alles sehr schnell. Die Männer näherten sich dem Sarg mit einem Tuch. it Subito ho visto che le viti della bara erano tutte conficcate nel legno e che c’erano nella stanza quattro uomini neri. Allo stesso tempo ho udito il direttore che mi diceva: “Il carro sta aspettando in strada”, e il prete che cominciava le sue preghiere. A partire da quel momento, tutto ha proceduto molto rapidamente. Gli uomini si sono avanzati con un drappo verso la bara. es Vi de una ojeada que los tornillos del féretro estaban hundidos y que había cuatro hombres negros en la habitación. Oí al mismo tiempo al director decirme que el coche esperaba en la calle y al sacerdote comenzar las oraciones. A partir de ese momento todo se desarrolló muy rápidamente. Los hombres avanzaron hacia el féretro con un lienzo. pt Vi de relance que os parafusos do caixão estavam apertados e que havia na sala quatro homens vestidos de preto. Ao mesmo tempo, o diretor disse-me que o carro estava à espera na estrada e ouvi o padre principiar as suas orações. A partir deste momento, foi tudo muito rápido. Os homens dirigiramse para o caixão. ---------------------- ro Preotul, ajutoarele lui, directorul şi cu mine am ieşit cu toţii afară. În faţa uşii am găsit o doamnă pe care nu o cunoşteam : "Domnul Meursault", a spus directorul. N-am auzit numele acelei doamne, am înţeles numai că era infirmiera de serviciu. A dat din cap fără un zîmbet pe faţa ei osoasă şi prelungă. en while the priest, the boys, and myself filed out. A lady I hadn’t seen before was standing by the door. “This is Monsieur Meursault,” the warden said to her. I didn’t catch her name, but I gathered she was a nursing sister attached to the Home. When I was introduced, she bowed, without the trace of a smile on her long, gaunt face. fr Le prêtre, ses suivants, le directeur et moi-même sommes sortis. Devant la porte, il y avait une dame que je ne connaissais pas : « M. Meursault », a dit le directeur. Je n'ai pas entendu le nom de cette dame et j'ai compris seulement qu'elle était infirmière déléguée. Elle a incliné sans un sourire son visage osseux et long. de Der Pfarrer mit seinen Gehilfen, der Direktor und ich verließen den Raum. Vor der Tür stand eine Dame, die ich nicht kannte: «Herr Meursault», sagte der Direktor. Den Namen der Dame verstand ich nicht, ich begriff nur, daß sie die Schwester war, die an der Beerdigung teilnahm. Ohne ein Lächeln neigte sie ihr langes, knochiges Gesicht. it Il prete, i suoi assistenti, il direttore ed io siamo usciti. Davanti alla porta c’era una signora che non conoscevo. “Il signor Meursault,” ha detto il direttore. Non ho udito il nome della signora, ho soltanto compreso che era l’infermiera delegata. Ha inclinato, senza un sorriso, il viso lungo e ossuto. es El sacerdote, sus acompañantes, el director y yo salimos. Delante de la puerta estaba una señora que no conocía. "El señor Meursault", dijo el director. No oí el nombre de la señora y comprendí solamente que era la enfermera delegada. Inclinó sin una sonrisa el rostro huesudo y largo. pt O padre, os dois acólitos, o diretor e eu, saímos. Diante da porta, havia uma senhora que eu não conhecia: "o Sr. Meursault", disse o diretor. Não escutei o nome da senhora e compreendi apenas que era enfermeira delegada. Sem um sorriso, inclinou uma cara ossuda e comprida. ---------------------- ro Apoi ne-am retras cu toţii de o parte ca să facem loc să treacă mortul. Am luat-o în urma celor ce purtau sicriul şi am ieşit din azil. În faţa porţii aştepta dricul. Lăcuit, lunguieţ şi lucitor, te făcea să te gîndeşti la un penar. Alături stătea maestrul de ceremonie, un omuleţ îmbrăcat ridicol şi un bătrîn care-şi luase un aer de circumstanţă. en We stood aside from the doorway to let the coffin by; then, following the bearers down a corridor, we came to the front entrance, where a hearse was waiting. Oblong, glossy, varnished black all over, it vaguely reminded me of the pen trays in the office. Beside the hearse stood a quaintly dressed little -man, whose duty it was, I understood, to supervise the funeral, as a sort of master of ceremonies. fr Puis nous nous 25 sommes rangés pour laisser passer le corps. Nous avons suivi les porteurs et nous sommes sortis de l'asile. Devant la porte, il y avait la voiture. Vernie, oblongue et brillante, elle faisait penser à un plumier. À côté d'elle, il y avait l'ordonnateur, petit homme aux habits ridicules, et un vieillard à l'allure empruntée. de Dann traten wir zur Seite, um die Leiche vorbeizulassen. Wir folgten den Trägern und verließen das Heim. Vor dem Tor stand der Wagen. Lackiert, rechteckig und glänzend, erinnerte er an einen Federkasten. Neben ihm standen der Ordner, ein kleiner Mann in lächerlichem Habit, und ein Greis mit linkischem Benehmen. it Poi ci siamo messi da parte per lasciar passare la bara. Abbiamo seguito i portatori e siamo usciti dall’ospizio. Davanti alla porta c’era il carro funebre. Verniciato, oblungo e lucido, faceva pensare a un portapenne. Di fianco ho visto l’incaricato delle pompe funebri, un ometto vestito in modo ridicolo, e lì vicino un vecchio dal fare impacciato. es Luego nos apartamos para dejar pasar el cuerpo. Seguimos a los hombres que lo llevaban y salimos del asilo. Delante de la puerta estaba el coche. Lustroso, oblongo y brillante, hacía pensar en una caja de lápices. A su lado estaban el empleado de la funeraria, hombrecillo de traje ridículo y un anciano de aspecto tímido. pt Depois, afastamo-nos para deixar passar o corpo. Seguimos os homens e saímos do asilo. Diante da porta, estava um carro comprido e reluzente. Ao pé do carro, estavam o mestre de cerimônias, homenzinho vestido com um traje ridículo, e um velho com um ar embaraçado. ---------------------- ro Am înţeles că era domnul Pérez. Purta o pălărie de fetru moale, cu calota rotundă şi boruri largi (a scos-o cînd sicriul a ieşit pe poartă), un costum ai cărui pantaloni îi cădeau armonică peste pantofi şi o cravată de stofă neagră, prea mică pentru cămaşa cu guler mare alb. Buzele îi tremurau dedesubtul unui nas împănat cu puncte negre. en Near him, looking constrained, almost bashful, was old M. Pérez, my mother’s special friend. He wore a soft felt hat with a pudding-basin crown and a very wide brim—he whisked it off the moment the coffin emerged from the doorway—trousers that concertina’d on his shoes, a black tie much too small for his high white double collar. Under a bulbous, pimply nose, his lips were trembling. fr J'ai compris que c'était M. Pérez. Il avait un feutre mou à la calotte ronde et aux ailes larges (il l'a ôté quand la bière a passé la porte), un costume dont le pantalon tirebouchonnait sur les souliers et un nœud d'étoffe noire trop petit pour sa chemise à grand col blanc. Ses lèvres tremblaient au-dessous d'un nez truffé de points noirs. de Ich wußte gleich, das war Herr Perez. Er trug einen weichen Filzhut mit rundem Kopf und breitem Rand (er nahm ihn ab, als der Sarg das Tor passierte), einen Anzug, dessen Hose in Korkzieherfalten auf die Schuhe fiel, und einen schwarzen Schlips, dessen Knoten für sein Hemd mit dem großen weißen Kragen zu klein war. Seine Lippen zitterten unter einer schwarz gesprenkelten Nase. it Ho capito che era il signor Perez. Aveva un feltro a larghe tese con la calotta rotonda (se l’è tolto quando la bara ha passato la porta), un abito con i calzoni troppo lunghi, e un fiocco di stoffa nera troppo piccolo per la sua camicia dal gran collo bianco. Le labbra gli tremavano, sotto il naso cosparso di punti neri. es Comprendí que era Pérez. Llevaba un fieltro blando de copa redonda y alas anchas (se lo quitó cuando el féretro pasó por la puerta) un traje cuyo pantalón se arrollaba sobre los zapatos, y un lazo de género negro demasiado pequeño para la camisa de cuello blanco grande. Los labios le temblaban bajo la nariz mechada de puntos negros. pt Percebi que era o Sr. Perez. Tinha um chapéu mole, de copa arredondada e abas largas (tirou-o da cabeça quando o caixão atravessou a porta), um fato cujas calças caíam sobre os sapatos e uma gravata preta, pequena demais, para a sua camisa com um grande colarinho branco. Os beiços tremiam-lhe, por debaixo de um nariz semeado de pontos negros. ---------------------- ro Prin părul alb destul de moale ieşeau la iveală nişte urechi ciudate, blegi şi cu marginile crestate, a căror culoare de un roşu aprins, contrastînd cu obrazul palid, mă izbi. Maestrul de ceremonie ne indică locurile. Preotul mergea înainte, apoi dricul. Împrejurul dricului, cei patru oameni. În urmă, directorul, eu şi, încheind convoiul, infirmiera de serviciu şi domnul Pérez. en But what caught my attention most was his ears; pendulous, scarlet ears that showed up like blobs of sealing wax on the pallor of his cheeks and were framed in wisps of silky white hair. The undertaker’s factotum shepherded us to our places, with the priest in front of the hearse, and the four men in black on each side of it. The warden and myself came next, and, bringing up the rear, old Pérez and the nurse. fr Ses cheveux blancs assez fins laissaient passer de curieuses oreilles ballantes et mal ourlées dont la couleur rouge sang dans ce visage blafard me frappa. L'ordonnateur nous donna nos places. Le curé marchait en avant, puis la voiture. Autour d'elle, les quatre hommes. Derrière, le directeur, moi-même et, fermant la marche, l'infirmière déléguée et M. Pérez. de Sein weißes, ziemlich schütteres Haar ließ seltsam hängende, gesäumte Ohren sehen, deren blutrote Farbe mir in diesem bleichen Gesicht ganz besonders auffiel. Der Ordner wies uns unsere Plätze an. Der Priester ging voran. Dann kam der Wagen, Links und rechts von ihm die vier Männer. Hinter ihm der Direktor, ich und als letzte im Zug die Schwester und Herr Perez. it I capelli bianchi, abbastanza fini, lasciavano apparire due strane orecchie traballanti e male orlate di cui mi colpì il color rosso sangue in quella faccia sbiadita. L’incaricato assegnò il posto ad ognuno di noi. Il parroco camminava in testa, poi veniva la vettura. Intorno, c’erano i quattro uomini. Dietro veniva il direttore, io e, per chiudere il corteo, l’infermiera delegata e il signor Perez. es Los cabellos blancos, bastante finos, dejaban pasar unas curiosas orejas, colgantes y mal orladas, cuyo color rojo sangre me sorprendió en aquella pálida fisonomía. El hombre de la funeraria nos indicó nuestros lugares. El sacerdote caminaba delante; luego el coche; en torno de él, los cuatro hombres. Detrás, el director, yo y, cerrando la marcha, la enfermera delegada y Pérez. pt Os cabelos brancos, bastante finos, deixavam-lhe pa ssar umas curiosas orelhas balançantes e mal acabadas, cuja cor de um vermelho sanguíneo nesta cara tão pálida, me impressionou. O mestre de cerimônias indicou-nos os nossos lugares. O padre ia à frente do carro. Em volta deste, os quatro homens. Atrás, o diretor e eu; fechando o cortejo, a enfermeira delegada e o Sr. Perez. ---------------------- ro Soarele se urcase sus pe cer. Începea să apese deasupra pămîntului şi dogoarea lui creştea cu repeziciune. Nu ştiu de ce am aşteptat destul de mult înainte de a porni. Îmi era cald în hainele mele de culoare închisă. Bătrînelul, care-şi pusese pălăria, a scos-o din nou. Mă întorsesem către el şi-l priveam cînd directorul mi-a vorbit despre el. en The sky was already a blaze of light, and the air stoking up rapidly. I felt the first waves of heat lapping my back, and my dark suit made things worse. I couldn’t imagine why we waited so long for getting under way. Old Pérez, who had put on his hat, took it off again. I had turned slightly in his direction and was looking at him when the warden started telling me more about him. fr Le ciel était déjà plein de soleil. Il commençait à peser sur la terre et la chaleur augmentait rapidement. Je ne sais pas 26 pourquoi nous avons attendu assez longtemps avant de nous mettre en marche. J'avais chaud sous mes vêtements sombres. Le petit vieux, qui s'était recouvert, a de nouveau ôté son chapeau. Je m'étais un peu tourné de son côté, et je le regardais lorsque le directeur m'a parlé de lui. de Der Himmel war schon ganz besonnt. Er begann auf der Erde zu lasten, und die Hitze nahm rasch zu. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb wir so lange warteten, bis wir uns in Bewegung setzten. Ich schwitzte in meinem dunklen Zeug. Der kleine Alte, der seinen Hut wieder aufgesetzt hatte, nahm ihn wieder ab. Ich hatte mich ihm ein wenig zugewandt und betrachtete ihn, während der Direktor mir von ihm erzählte. it Il cielo era pieno di sole. Cominciava a pesare sulla terra e il calore aumentava rapidamente. Non so perché abbiamo atteso abbastanza a lungo prima di metterci in marcia. Avevo caldo sotto i miei vestiti scuri. Il vecchietto, che si era rimesso il cappello, se l’è nuovamente tolto. Io mi ero un po’ girato dalla sua parte e lo stavo guardando, quando il direttore mi ha parlato di lui. es El cielo estaba lleno de sol. Comenzaba a pesar sobre la tierra y el calor aumentaba rápidamente. No sé por qué habíamos esperado tanto tiempo antes de ponernos en marcha. Tenía calor con mi traje oscuro El viejecito, que se había cubierto, se quitó nuevamente el sombrero. Me había vuelto un poco hacia su lado y le miraba cuando el director me habló de él. pt O céu estava já cheio de sol. Começava a pesar sobre a terra e o calor aumentava rapidamente: Não sei por que motivo esperamos tanto tempo antes de principiarmos a andar. Tinha calor, com o meu fato escuro. O velhinho que voltara a cobrir a cabeça, tirou outra vez o chapéu. Voltara-me um pouco para o lado dele e olhava-o, quando o diretor o trouxe à conversa. ---------------------- ro Mi-a spus că adesea mama mea şi domnul Pérez mergeau să se plimbe seara prin sat, întovărăşiţi de o infirmieră. Eu priveam cîmpia din jurul meu. Văzînd şirurile de chiparoşi care urcau pe dealuri pînă aproape de cer, pămîntul acesta roşu şi verde, casele acestea rare şi bine conturate, o înţelegeam pe mama. en I remember his saying that old Pérez and my mother used often to have a longish stroll together in the cool of the evening; sometimes they went as far as the village, accompanied by a nurse, of course. I looked at the countryside, at the long lines of cypresses sloping up toward the skyline and the hills, the hot red soil dappled with vivid green, and here and there a lonely house sharply outlined against the light—and I could understand Mother’s feelings. fr Il m'a dit que souvent ma mère et M. Pérez allaient se promener le soir jusqu'au village, accompagnés d'une infirmière. Je regardais la campagne autour de moi. À travers les lignes de cyprès qui menaient aux collines près du ciel, cette terre rousse et verte, ces maisons rares et bien dessinées, je comprenais maman. de Er sagte mir, meine Mutter und Herr Perez seien abends in Begleitung einer Schwester oft bis zum Dorf gegangen. Ich betrachtete die Landschaft rings um mich. Durch die Zypressen-Reihen, die zu den Hügeln am Horizont führten, durch diese rötliche und grüne Erde und die wenigen Häuser, die sich so deutlich abhoben, begriff ich Mama. it Mi ha detto che spesso mia madre e il signor Perez andavano a passeggio la sera fino al villaggio, accompagnati da un’infermiera. Io guardavo la campagna intorno. Attraverso le linee dei cipressi che conducevano alle colline vicino al cielo, attraverso quella terra ruggine e verde, quelle case rare e ben disegnate, io comprendevo la mamma. es Me dijo que a menudo mi madre y Pérez iban a pasear por la tarde hasta el pueblo, acompañados por una enfermera. Miré el campo a mi alrededor. A través de las líneas de cipreses que aproximaban las colinas al cielo, de aquella tierra rojiza y verde, de aquellas casas, pocas y bien dibujadas, comprendía a mi madre. pt Disse-me que, muitas vezes, a minha mãe e o Sr. Perez iam passear à noite até à aldeia, acompanhados por uma enfermeira. Eu olhava os campos em meu redor. Através das linhas de ciprestes que levavam às colinas perto do céu, desta terra ruiva e verde, destas casas raras e bem desenhadas, eu compreendia a minha mãe. ---------------------- ro În acest ţinut seara trebuia să semene cu un răgaz melancolic. Astăzi însă, soarele copleşitor, care făcea să tresară peisajul, îi dădea un aspect inuman şi deprimant. en Evenings in these parts must be a sort of mournful solace. Now, in the full glare of the morning sun, with everything shimmering in the heat haze, there was something inhuman, discouraging, about this landscape. fr Le soir, dans ce pays, devait être comme une trêve mélancolique. Aujourd'hui, le soleil débordant qui faisait tressaillir le paysage le rendait inhumain et déprimant. de Der Abend in dieser Gegend mußte wie eine melancholische Rast sein. Heute brachte die pralle Sonne die Landschaft zum Flimmern, so daß sie unmenschlich und niederdrückend wirkte. it La sera, in quei luoghi, doveva esser come una tregua melanconica. Ora, invece, il sole eccessivo che faceva sobbalzare il paesaggio, lo rendeva inumano e deprimente. es La tarde, en esta región, debía de ser como una tregua melancólica. Hoy, el sol desbordante que hacía estremecer el paisaje, lo tornaba inhumano y deprimente. pt A noite, neste sítio, devia ser como que um melancólico período de tréguas. Hoje, o sol excessivo que fazia estremecer a paisagem, tornava-a deprimente e inumana. ---------------------- ro Am pornit. În acel moment am băgat de seamă că Pérez şchiopăta puţin. Dricul îşi sporea încet-încet viteza şi bătrînul rămînea în urmă. en At last we made a move. Only then I noticed that Pérez had a slight limp. The old chap steadily lost ground as the hearse gained speed. fr Nous nous sommes mis en marche. C'est à ce moment que je me suis aperçu que Pérez claudiquait légèrement. La voiture, peu à peu, prenait de la vitesse et le vieillard perdait du terrain. de Wir machten uns auf den Weg. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte ich, daß Perez leicht hinkte. Allmählich fuhr der Wagen schneller, und der Alte blieb zurück. it Ci siamo messi in cammino. È in quel momento che mi sono accorto che Perez zoppicava leggermente. La vettura, a poco a poco, guadagnava velocità e il vecchio perdeva terreno. es Nos pusimos en marcha. En ese momento noté que Pérez renqueaba ligeramente. Poco a poco el coche tomaba velocidad y el anciano perdía terreno. pt Inicia mos o caminho. Reparei então que o Sr. Perez coxeava ligeiramente. Pouco a pouco, o carro ia mais depressa e o velho perdia terreno: ---------------------- ro Unul dintre oamenii care înconjurau dricul rămăsese şi el în urmă şi mergea acum în rînd cu mine. Eram surprins de repeziciunea cu care soarele se înălţa pe cer. en One of the men beside it, too, fell back and drew level with me. I was surprised to see how quickly the sun was climbing up the sky, fr L'un des hommes qui entouraient la voiture s'était laissé dépasser aussi et marchait maintenant à mon niveau. J'étais surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle le soleil montait dans le ciel. 27 de Auch einer der Männer, die neben dem Wagen gingen, hatte sich abhängen lassen und ging jetzt auf einer Höhe mit mir. Ich staunte über die Schnelligkeit, mit der die Sonne am Himmel stieg. it Anche uno degli uomini che erano intorno al carro si era lasciato distaccare e camminava ora alla mia altezza. Ero stupito della rapidità con cui il sole saliva nel cielo. es Uno de los hombres que rodeaban el coche también se había dejado pasar y caminaba ahora a mi altura. Me sorprendía la rapidez con qué el sol se elevaba en el cielo. pt Um dos homens que rodeava o carro também se deixou ultrapassar e seguia agora ao meu nível. Eu estava admirado pela rapidez com que o sol subia no horizonte. ---------------------- ro Am observat că de mult cîmpia zumzăia de cîntecul insectelor şi trosnetul ierburilor. Sudoarea îmi curgea pe obraji. Cum n-aveam pălărie, îmi făceam vînt cu batista. Cioclul mi-a spus atunci ceva ce n-am auzit. en and just then it struck me that for quite a while the air had been throbbing with the hum of insects and the rustle of grass warming up. Sweat was running down my face. As I had no hat I tried to fan myself with my handkerchief. The undertaker’s man turned to me and said something that I didn’t catch. fr Je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait déjà longtemps que la campagne bourdonnait du chant des insectes et de crépitements d'herbe. La sueur coulait sur mes joues. Comme je n'avais pas de chapeau, je m'éventais avec mon mouchoir. L'employé des pompes funèbres m'a dit alors quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu. de Ich bemerkte, daß das Land schon lange vom Gesang der Insekten und vom Knistern des Grases voll war. Der Schweiß lief mir über das Gesicht. Da ich keinen Hut hatte, fächelte ich mir mit dem Taschentuch Luft zu. Der Mann vom Beerdigungsinstitut sagte mir dann etwas, das ich nicht verstand. it Mi sono accorto che già da parecchio tempo la campagna ronzava del canto degli insetti e di crepitii d’erba. Il sudore mi colava sulle guance. Siccome non avevo cappello, mi facevo vento col fazzoletto. L’impiegato delle pompe funebri mi ha detto allora qualcosa che non ho capito. es Advertí que hacía ya tiempo que el campo resonaba con el canto de los insectos y el crujir de la hierba. El sudor me corría por las mejillas. Como no tenía sombrero, me abanicaba con el pañuelo. El empleado de pompas fúnebres me dijo entonces algo que no oí. pt Dei por que o ar era há muito cruzado pelo canto dos insetos e pelos estalidos das ervas. O suor caía-me pela cara abaixo. Como não trazia chapéu, limpava-me com um lenço. O empregado da agência disse-me então qualquer coisa que não ouvi. ---------------------- ro În acelaşi timp, îşi ştergea şi el craniul cu o batistă pe care o ţinea în mîna stîngă, cu dreapta ridicînd puţin marginea şepcii. I-am spus: "Poftim ?" El a repetat, arătîndu-mi cerul: "Frige". I-am spus iar: "Da". "Era bătrînă ?" Am răspuns: "Aşa şi aşa", pentru că nu ştiam cifra exactă. en At that same time he wiped the crown of his head with a handkerchief that he held in his left hand, while with his right he tilted up his hat. I asked him what he’d said. He pointed upward. “Sun’s pretty bad today, ain’t it?” “Yes,” I said. fr En même temps, il s'essuyait le crâne avec un mouchoir qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, la main droite soulevant le bord de sa casquette. Je lui ai dit : « Comment ? »Il a répété en montrant le ciel : « Ça tape. » J'ai dit : « Oui. »Un peu après, il m'a demandée : « C'est votre mère qui est là ? » J'ai encore dit : « Oui. » « Elle était vieille ? » J'ai répondu : « Comme ça », parce que je ne savais pas le chiffre exact. de Dabei wischte er sich mit dem Taschentuch, das er in seiner linken Hand hielt, den Schweiß vom Schädel, während die rechte den Mützenrand lüftete. Ich fragte: «Wie?» Er wiederholte, auf den Himmel deutend: «Das knallt!» Ich sagte: «Ja!» Kurz darauf fragte er: «Ist das Ihre Mutter?» Ich sagte wieder: «Ja.» - «War sie alt?» Ich antwortete «ziemlich», weil ich das genaue Alter nicht wußte. it Intanto si asciugava il cranio con un fazzoletto che aveva nella sinistra, mentre con la destra teneva sollevata la visiera del suo berretto. Gli ho chiesto: “Come?” Ha risposto indicando il cielo: “Batte forte.” Ho detto: “Sì.” Un po’ più tardi mi ha domandato: “è sua madre, quella?” Ho detto ancora: “Sì.” “Era vecchia?” Ho risposto: “Così, così” perché non sapevo il numero esatto. es Al mismo tiempo se enjugaba el cráneo con un pañuelo que tenía en la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha levantaba el borde de la gorra. Le dije: "¿Cómo?" Repitió señalando al cielo: "Está sofocante." Dije: "Sí." Poco después me preguntó: "¿Es su madre la que va ahí?" Otra vez dije: "Sí." "¿Era vieja?" Respondí: "Más o menos", pues no sabía la edad exacta. pt Enquanto, com a mão esquerda, limpava a testa com um lenço, com a mão direita levantava a pala do boné. Disse-lhe: "O quê?" Ele repetiu, apontando para o céu: "Está forte". Eu disse: "Sim". Pouco depois, perguntou-me: "É a sua mãe, quem ali vai?" Voltei a dizer: "Sim". "Era muito velha?" Respondi: "Assim, assim", porque não sabia ao certo quantos anos tinha. ---------------------- ro Pe urmă a tăcut. Am întors capul şi l-am văzut pe bătrînul Pérez la vreo cincizeci de metri în urma noastră. Se grăbea legănîndu-şi pălăria în mîna care atîrna fără vlagă. M-am uitat şi la director. en After a while he asked: “Is it your mother we’re burying?” “Yes,” I said again. “What was her age?” “Well, she was getting on.” As a matter of fact, I didn’t know exactly how old she was. After that he kept silent. Looking back, I saw Pérez limping along some fifty yards behind. He was swinging his big felt hat at arm’s length, trying to make the pace. I also had a look at the warden. fr Ensuite, il s'est tu. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu le vieux Pérez à une cinquantaine de mètres derrière nous. Il se hâtait en balançant son feutre à bout de bras. J'ai regardé aussi le directeur. de Dann schwieg er. Ich drehte mich um und sah den alten Perez etwa fünfzig Meter hinter uns. Er beeilte sich und schwang den Filzhut in der Hand. Ich betrachtete auch den Direktor. it Poi non ha più parlato. Mi sono voltato e ho visto il vecchio Perez a una cinquantina di metri dietro di noi. Andava più in fretta che poteva, agitando il feltro che aveva in mano. Ho guardato anche il direttore. es Enseguida se calló. Me di vuelta y vi al viejo Pérez a unos cincuenta metros detrás de nosotros. Se apresuraba columpiando el sombrero al vaivén del brazo Mire también al director. pt O homem calou-se. Voltei-me e vi o velho Perez uns cinqüenta metros atrás de nós. Com o chapéu na mão, apressava-se o mais que podia: Olhei também para o diretor. ---------------------- ro Mergea plin de demnitate, fără un gest de prisos. Cîteva picături de sudoare îi îmbroboneau fruntea, dar nu le ştergea. Mi se părea că acum convoiul merge ceva mai repede, împrejurul meu se întindea mereu aceeaşi cîmpie luminoasă, suprasaturată de soare. en He was walking with carefully measured steps, economizing every gesture. Beads of perspiration glistened on his forehead, but he didn’t wipe them off. I had an impression that our little procession was moving slightly faster. Wherever I looked I saw the same sun-drenched countryside, and the sky was so dazzling fr Il marchait avec beaucoup de dignité, sans un geste inutile. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, mais il ne les essuyait pas. Il me semblait que le convoi marchait un peu plus vite. Autour de moi, c'était 28 toujours la même campagne lumineuse gorgée de soleil. de Er schritt sehr würdevoll einher und machte keine unnütze Bewegung. Ein paar Schweißtropfen perlten ihm auf der Stirn, aber er wischte sie nicht ab. Es schien mir, als bewegte sich der Leichenzug ein wenig schneller. Um mich herum war immer noch die gleiche leuchtende, prall mit Sonne gefüllte Landschaft. it Camminava con molta agilità, senza un gesto inutile. Qualche goccia di sudore gli imperlava la fronte, ma egli non l’asciugava. Mi parve che il convoglio andasse un po’ più veloce. Intorno a me c’era sempre quella campagna luminosa, traboccante di sole. es Caminaba con mucha dignidad, sin un gesto inútil. Algunas gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente, pero no las enjugaba. Me pareció que el cortejo marchaba un poco mas de prisa. A mi alrededor continuaba siempre el mismo campo luminoso colmado de sol. pt Andava com muita dignidade, sem gestos inúteis. Algumas gotas de suor escorriam-lhe pela testa, mas não as enxugava. Parecia-me que o cortejo ia um pouco mais depressa. Em volta de mim, era sempre a mesma paisagem luminosa, inundada de sol. ---------------------- ro Strălucirea cerului era de nesuportat. La un moment dat, am trecut peste o porţiune a drumului care fusese recent refăcută. Soarele topise smoala. Picioarele se afundau în ea şi lăsau deschisă pulpa ei lucioasă. Deasupra dricului, pălăria vizitiului, de piele fiartă, părea plămădită din acest noroi negru. en that I dared not raise my eyes. Presently we struck a patch of freshly tarred road. A shimmer of heat played over it and one’s feet squelched at each step, leaving bright black gashes. In front, the coachman’s glossy black hat looked like a lump of the same sticky substance, poised above the hearse. fr L'éclat du ciel était insoutenable. À un moment donné, nous sommes passés sur une partie de la route qui avait été récemment refaite. Le soleil avait fait éclater le goudron. Les pieds y enfonçaient et laissaient ouverte sa pulpe brillante. Au-dessus de la voiture, le chapeau du cocher, en cuir bouilli, semblait avoir été pétri dans cette boue noire. de Der Glanz des Himmels war unerträglich. Einmal kamen wir über ein Stück Straße, das kürzlich ausgebessert worden war, Die Teerdecke war in der Sonne aufgeweicht. Die Füße versanken in ihr und rissen tiefe Wunden in ihr glänzendes Fleisch. Über dem Wagen wirkte der blanke Lederhut des Kutschers, als wäre er aus diesem schwarzen Brei geformt. it Lo sfolgorio del cielo era accecante. A un certo punto siamo passati su un tratto della strada che era stato rifatto recentemente. Il sole aveva reso molle l’asfalto. I piedi vi affondavano e lasciavano aperta la sua carne luccicante. In alto, sul carro, il cappello di cuoio lucido del cocchiere sembrava fosse stato intriso in quella melma nera. es El resplandor del cielo era insostenible. En un momento dado pasamos por una parte del camino que había sido arreglada recientemente: El sol había hecho estallar el alquitrán. Los pies se hundían en el y dejaban abierta su carne brillante. Por encima del coche, la galera luciente del cochero parecía haber sido amasada con ese fango negro. pt O brilho do céu era insustentável. Em dado momento, passamos por um troço de estrada que havia sido arranjado há pouco. O sol derretia o alcatrão. Os pés enterravam-se, deixando aberta a carne luzidia do alcatrão. Por cima do carro, o chapéu do cocheiro, de couro escuro, parecia ter sido moldado na mesma lama negra. ---------------------- ro Mă simţeam oarecum pierdut între cerul albastru şi alb şi monotonia acestor culori, negrul cleios al smoalei desfundate, negrul posomorit al hainelor, negrul lăcuit al dricului. Toate acestea, soarele, mirosul de piele şi de balegă al dricului, acela de lac şi de tămîie, oboseala unei nopţi de nesomn îmi tulburau privirea şi ideile. en It gave one a queer, dreamlike impression, that blue-white glare overhead and all this blackness round one: the sleek black of the hearse, the dull black of the men’s clothes, and the silvery-black gashes in the road. And then there were the smells, smells of hot leather and horse dung from the hearse, veined with whiffs of incense smoke. What with these and the hangover from a poor night’s sleep, I found my eyes and thoughts growing blurred. fr J'étais un peu perdu entre le ciel bleu et blanc et la monotonie de ces couleurs, noir gluant du goudron ouvert, noir terne des habits, noir laque de la voiture. Tout cela, le soleil, l'odeur de cuir et de crottin de la voiture, celle du vernis et celle de l'encens, la fatigue d'une nuit d'insomnie, me troublait le regard et les idées. de Ich kam mir zwischen dem blauen und weißen Himmel und der Eintönigkeit dieser Farben, dem klebrigen Schwarz des Teers, dem stumpfen Schwarz der Trauerkleider und dem blanken Schwarz des Leichenwagens, ein wenig verloren vor. Alles, die Sonne, der Geruch des Wagens nach Leder und Pferdemist, nach Lack und Weihrauch und die Müdigkeit nach einer schlaflosen Nacht, trübten Blick und Gedanken. it Ero un po’ perso fra il cielo azzurro e bianco e la monotonia di quei colori, nero vischioso dell’asfalto aperto, nero sbiadito degli abiti, nero laccato della vettura. Tutto questo, il sole, l’odore di cuoio e di sterco del carro, quello di vernice e quello d’incenso, la stanchezza di una notte d’insonnia, mi confondeva la vista e le idee. es Yo estaba un poco perdido entre el cielo azul y blanco y la monotonía de aquellos colores, negro viscoso del alquitrán abierto, negro opaco de las ropas, negro lustroso del coche. Todo esto, el sol, el olor del cuero y del estiércol del coche, el del barniz y el del incienso y la fatiga de una noche de insomnio, me turbaba la mirada y las ideas. pt Sentia-me um pouco perdido entre o céu azul e branco e a monotonia destas cores, negro pegajoso do alcatrão aberto, negro baço dos fatos, negro lacado do carro. Tudo isto, o sol, o cheiro de borracha e de óleo do automóvel, o do verniz e o do incenso, o cansaço de uma noite de insônia, me perturbava o olhar e as idéias. ---------------------- ro Am mai întors o dată capul: Pérez mi s-a părut foarte departe, pierdut într-un val de căldură, apoi nu l-am mai zărit. L-am căutat cu privirea şi am văzut că lăsase drumul şi o luase peste cîmp. Am mai constatat că în faţa mea drumul făcea o cotitură. en I looked back again. Pérez seemed very far away now, almost hidden by the heat haze; then, abruptly, he disappeared altogether. After puzzling over it for a bit, I guessed that he had turned off the road into the fields. Then I noticed that there was a bend of the road a little way ahead. fr Je me suis retourné une fois de plus : Pérez m'a paru très loin, perdu dans une nuée de chaleur, puis je ne l'ai plus aperçu. Je l'ai cherché du regard et j'ai vu qu'il avait quitté la route et pris à travers champs. J'ai constaté aussi que devant moi la route tournait. de Ich wandte mich noch einmal um: Perez schien sehr weit weg zu sein, verloren in einer Wolke von Hitze, dann sah ich ihn nicht mehr. Ich sah mich nach ihm um und gewahrte, daß er die Straße verlassen hatte und querfeldein lief. Ich stellte fest, daß die Straße vor mir einen Bogen machte. it Mi sono voltato ancora: Perez mi è parso molto lontano, perduto in un nembo di caldo, poi non l’ho visto più. L’ho cercato con lo sguardo: aveva abbandonato la strada e preso la via dei campi. Ho constatato anche che davanti a me la strada faceva una curva. es Me volví una vez más: Pérez me pareció muy lejos, perdido en una nube de calor; luego, no lo divisé más. Lo busqué con la mirada y vi que había dejado el camino y tomado a campo traviesa. Comprobé también que el camino doblaba delante de mí. pt Voltei-me uma vez mais: o velho Perez apareceu-me muito ao longe, perdido numa nuvem de calor, e depois não o tornei a ver. Procurei-o com o olhar e vi que abandonara a estrada e metera pelos campos dentro. Reparei que, na minha frente, a estrada virava para um lado. ---------------------- ro Am înţeles că Pérez, care cunoştea locurile, tăia în linie dreaptă, ca să ne ajungă din urmă. La cotitură ne ajunsese. Apoi l-am pierdut. A luat-o iar peste cîmp şi asta de cîteva ori la rînd. Cît despre mine, eu simţeam cum îmi zvîcnesc tîmplele. en Obviously Pérez, who knew the district well, had taken a short cut, so as to catch up with us. He rejoined us soon after we were round the bend; then began to lose ground again. He took another short cut and met us again farther on; in fact, this happened several times during the next half-hour. But soon I lost interest in his movements; my temples were throbbing and I could hardly drag myself along. fr J'ai compris que Pérez qui connaissait le pays coupait au plus court pour nous rattraper. Au tournant il nous avait rejoints. Puis nous l'avons perdu. Il a repris encore à travers champs et comme cela plusieurs 29 fois. Moi, je sentais le sang qui me battait aux tempes. de Ich begriff, daß Perez, der die Gegend gut kannte, den Weg abschnitt, um uns einzuholen. An der Biegung war er wieder bei uns. Dann verloren wir ihn wieder. Wieder lief er querfeldein, und immer wieder. Ich fühlte, wie mir das Blut in den Schläfen pochte. it Ho compreso che Perez, che conosceva i luoghi, tagliava per la via più corta per raggiungerci. Alla curva successiva era di nuovo con noi. Poi l’abbiamo perduto. Ha preso ancora la via dei campi e così ha fatto parecchie volte. Io sentivo il sangue che mi batteva alle tempie. es Comprendí que Pérez, que conocía la región, cortaba campo para alcanzarnos. Al dar la vuelta se nos había reunido. Luego lo perdimos. Volvió a tomar a campo traviesa, y así varias veces. Yo sentía la sangre que me golpeaba en las sienes. pt Compreendi que o Perez, conhecendo a terra, cortava a direito para nos apanhar. Na curva, conseguira juntar-se conosco. Em seguida voltamos a per dê-lo. Tomou ainda vários atalhos através dos campos. Quanto a mim, sentia o sangue latejarme nas fontes. ---------------------- ro Totul s-a petrecut pe urmă cu atîta grabă, siguranţă şi firesc, încît nu-mi amintesc nimic. Un lucru numai: în capul satului, infirmiera de serviciu mi-a vorbit. Avea o voce ciudată, care nu se potrivea cu faţa ei, o voce melodioasă şi tremurătoare. en After that everything went with a rush; and also with such precision and matter-offactness that I remember hardly any details. Except that when we were on the outskirts of the village the nurse said something to me. Her voice took me by surprise; it didn’t match her face at all; it was musical and slightly tremulous. fr Tout s'est passé ensuite avec tant de précipitation, de certitude et de naturel, que je ne me souviens plus de rien. Une chose seulement : à l'entrée du village, l'infirmière déléguée m'a parlé. Elle avait une voix singulière qui n'allait pas avec son visage, une voix mélodieuse et tremblante. de Dann lief alles derart überstürzt, sicher und natürlich ab, daß ich mich an nichts mehr erinnere. Nur an eins: am Dorfeingang sprach mich die Schwester an. Sie hatte eine seltsame Stimme, die nicht zu ihrem Gesicht paßte, eine melodische, bebende Stimme. it In seguito tutto si è svolto con tanta precipitazione e esattezza, tutto è stato così naturale, che non mi ricordo più nulla. Una cosa soltanto: all’entrata della chiesa, l’infermiera delegata mi ha parlato. Aveva una voce strana, che non si accordava al suo viso, una voce melodiosa e tremante. es Todo ocurrió enseguida con tanta precipitación, certidumbre y naturalidad, que no recuerdo nada más. Sólo una cosa: a la entrada del pueblo la enfermera delegada me habló. Tenía una voz singular, que no correspondía a su rostro; una voz melodiosa y trémula. pt Depois tudo se passou com tanta rapidez, tanta certeza, tanta naturalidade, que já não me lembro de nada. Uma coisa, apenas: à entrada da aldeia, a enfermeira delegada falou-me. Possuía uma voz singular, que não acertava com a cara, uma voz trêmula e melodiosa. ---------------------- ro Mi-a spus: "Dacă mergem încet riscăm să facem insolaţie. Dacă mergem prea repede, transpirăm şi în biserică răcim." Avea dreptate. Nu era nici o ieşire. Am mai păstrat cîteva amintiri din această zi: de exemplu, figura lui Pérez cînd, pentru ultima oară, ne-a ajuns din urmă aproape de sat. en What she said was: “If you go too slowly there’s the risk of a heatstroke. But, if you go too fast, you perspire, and the cold air in the church gives you a chill.” I saw her point; either way one was in for it. Some other memories of the funeral have stuck in my mind. The old boy’s face, for instance, when he caught up with us for the last time, just outside the village. fr Elle m'a dit : « Si on va doucement, on risque une insolation. Mais si on va trop vite, on est en transpiration et dans l'église on attrape un chaud et froid. » Elle avait raison. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. J'ai encore gardé quelques images de cette journée : par exemple, le visage de Pérez quand, pour la dernière fois, il nous a rejoints près du village. de Sie sagte zu mir: «Wenn man langsam geht, setzt man sich der Gefahr des Sonnenstichs aus. Geht man aber zu schnell, dann schwitzt man, und in der Kirche erkältet man sich.» Sie hatte recht. Da half nichts. Dann sind mir noch ein paar Bilder dieses Tages gegenwärtig: zum Beispiel Perez' Gesicht, als er uns zum letztenmal in der Nähe des Dorfes einholte. it Mi ha detto: “Se si va lentamente, si rischia di prendere un’insolazione. Ma se si va troppo in fretta si suda, e in chiesa ci si busca un raffreddore.” Aveva ragione. Non c’era via d’uscita. Mi è rimasta qualche altra immagine di quella giornata: per esempio la faccia di Perez quando, per l’ultima volta, ci ha raggiunti prima del villaggio. es Me dijo: "Si uno anda despacio, corre el riesgo de una insolación. Pero si anda demasiado aprisa, transpira y, en la iglesia, pesca un resfriado." Tenía razón. No había escapatoria. Todavía retengo algunas imágenes de aquel día: por ejemplo, el rostro de Pérez cuando se nos reunió cerca del pueblo por última vez. pt Disse -me: "Se vamos muito devagar, arriscamo-nos a uma insolação. Mas se vamos muito depressa, transpiramos e na igreja apanhamos calor e frio". Tinha razão. Era um beco sem saída. Conservei ainda algumas imagens deste dia: por exemplo, a cara do Perez quando, pela última vez, se juntou conosco próximo da aldeia. ---------------------- ro Lacrimi grele de enervare şi durere îi curgeau pe obraji. Dar din pricina ridurilor nu se scurgeau. Se răspîndeau, se întîlneau şi stîrneau un luciu apos pe această faţă descompusă. en His eyes were streaming with tears, of exhaustion or distress, or both together. But because of the wrinkles they couldn’t flow down. They spread out, crisscrossed, and formed a smooth gloss on the old, worn face. fr De grosses larmes d'énervement et de peine ruisselaient sur ses joues. Mais, à cause des rides, elles ne s'écoulaient pas. Elles s'étalaient, se rejoignaient et formaient un vernis d'eau sur ce visage détruit. de Dicke Tränen der Erschöpfung und des Kummers rollten ihm über die Backen. Aber infolge der Runzeln flössen sie nicht ab. Sie breiteten sich aus, vereinten sich und bildeten einen wässerigen Lack auf diesem zerstörten Gesicht. it Grosse lacrime di stanchezza e di pena gli scendevano sulle guance. Ma, per via delle rughe, non gli colavano giù; si distendevano, si raccoglievano, e formavano una vernice d’acqua su quel viso distrutto. es Gruesas lágrimas de nerviosidad y de pena le chorreaban por las mejillas. Pero las arrugas no las dejaban caer. Se extendían, se juntaban y formaban un barniz de agua sobre el rostro marchito. pt Grossas lágrimas de enervamento e de tristeza corriam-Lhe pela cara abaixo. Mas, por causa das rugas, não caíam. Dividiam-se, juntavam-se e formavam uma máscara de água nessa cara arruinada. ---------------------- ro Au mai fost biserica şi ţăranii pe marginea drumului, muşcatele roşii pe mormintele din cimitir, leşinul lui Pérez (ai fi zis, o paiaţă dezmembrată), pămîntul de culoarea sîngelui care se aşezase pe sicriul mamei, pulpa albă a rădăcinilor care se prinseseră de el, din nou lume, glasuri, satul, aşteptarea în faţa unei cafenele, neîntreruptul zumzet al motorului şi bucuria mea cînd autobuzul a pătruns în cuibul de lumini al Algerului şi cînd m-am gîndit că aveam să mă culc şi să dorm douăsprezece ore în şir. en And I can remember the look of the church, the villagers in the street, the red geraniums on the graves, Pérez’s fainting fit—he crumpled up like a rag doll—the tawny-red earth pattering on Mother’s coffin, the bits of white roots mixed up with it; then more people, voices, the wait outside a café for the bus, the rumble of the engine, and my little thrill of pleasure when we entered the first brightly lit streets of Algiers, and I pictured myself going straight to bed and sleeping twelve hours at a stretch. fr Il y a eu encore l'église et les villageois sur les trottoirs, les géraniums rouges sur les tombes du cimetière, l'évanouissement de Pérez (on eût dit un pantin disloqué), la terre couleur de sang qui roulait sur la bière de maman, la chair blanche des racines qui s'y mê- laient, encore du 30 monde, des voix, le village, l'attente devant un café, l'incessant ronflement du moteur, et ma joie quand l'autobus est entré dans le nid de lumières d'Alger et que j'ai pensé que j'allais me coucher et dormir pendant douze heures. de Dann die Kirche und die Dorfbewohner auf den Bürgersteigen, die roten Geranien auf den Gräbern des Friedhofs, Perez' Ohnmacht (als wäre ein Hampelmann zusammengeklappt), die blutrote Erde, die auf Mamas Sarg polterte, das weiße Fleisch der Wurzeln in der Erde, dann wieder Leute, Stimmen, das Dorf, das Warten vor einem Cafe, das andauernde Brummen des Motors und meine Freude, als der Autobus in das Lichternest Algier einfuhr und ich daran dachte, daß ich gleich zu Bett gehen und zwölf Stunden schlafen würde. it C’è stata ancora la chiesa e i paesani sui marciapiedi, i gerani rossi sulle tombe del cimitero, lo svenimento di Perez (lo si sarebbe detto un burattino rotto), la terra color sangue che rotolava sulla bara della mamma, la carne bianca delle radici che v’erano mescolate, ancora gente, voci, il villaggio, l’attesa davanti a un caffè, il rombo incessante del motore, e la mia gioia quando l’autobus è entrato nel nido di luci di Algeri e ho pensato che sarei andato a letto e avrei dormito dodici ore. es Hubo también la iglesia y los aldeanos en las aceras, los geranios rojos en las tumbas del cementerio, el desvanecimiento de Pérez (habríase dicho un títere dislocado), la tierra color de sangre que rodaba sobre el féretro de mamá, la carne blanca de las raíces que se mezclaban, gente aún, voces, el pueblo, la espera delante de un café el incesante ronquido del motor, y mi alegría cuando el autobús entró en el nido de luces de Argel y pensé que iba a acostarme y a dormir durante doce horas. pt Houve ainda a igreja e os aldeões nos passeios, os gerânios vermelhos nos jazigos do cemitério, o desmaio do Perez (dir-se-ia um boneco partido), a terra cor de sangue que atiravam para cima do caixão da mãe, a carne branca das raízes que se lhes juntavam, ainda mais gente, vozes, a aldeia, a espera diante de um café, o incessante roncar do motor, e a minha alegria quando o autocarro entrou no ninho de luzes de Argel e que pensei que me ia deitar e dormir durante doze horas. -------------- 30px |link=Străinul/I.2 |alt=Înainte |Capitolul I.2 Cuprins: I.1, I.2, I.3, I.4, I.5, II.1, II.2, II.3, II.4, II.5